I'm Ready for an Adventure
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: EdmundXOC. Carolyn lived next door to the Pevensie's. When the raid hit complete chaos broke out and if it wasn't for Edmund and Peter she would has died. Helen Pevensie takes her in but soon the five children have to leave for the countryside. CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There were bombs everywhere. One had already fallen by the house of Carolyn Baker. It had shook the whole house and the antique cabinet that held all their china fell on her mother, killing her instantly. Her father had passed a few months earlier in the war. Carolyn was a very sick girl. She was suffering from an unknown illness that caused weakness and so she could barely walk. She used a wheelchair to get around.

When the bomb shook her house she had to try to manage her way around the rubble and up to her safe house.

"Oh come on, open," she said pulling at the door knob.

"Carolyn?!" shouted her neighbour. She looked to see Edmund and Peter outside.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter. She looked at her safe house door frantically as the bombs got closer.

"It won't open!" she cried. Peter and Edmund ran through the rubble to her and carried her towards the Pevensie's safe house. They dove in and shut the door.

"Carolyn? What are you doing here?" asked Susan.

"My safe house won't open, a tree fell on it," said Carolyn bringing her knees to her chest.

"Where is your mother?" asked their mum. Carolyn then burst into tears and Lucy and her mother pulled her into their arms and let her cry.

The next day there were hoards of children and their mothers trying to get them on a train and marked properly so they would end up at the correct place. The Pevensie mother has taken the role to keeping Carolyn safe and was sending her with the Pevensie children to the countryside.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go," said Edmund trying everything to stay.

"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go," said Peter being smart.

"You will listen to your brother won't you, Edmund?" asked their mother. He didn't respond. She reached up to kiss his cheek and he pulled away. Carolyn didn't look. How much she would give just for one last kiss on the cheek from her mum. She made her way to Peter and last to Carolyn.

"You have always been a good girl, and can accomplish so much even with your handicap. Stay strong, and the others will be to help when you need it," she said and hugged Carolyn.

"All aboard! All aboard!" yelled the conductor.

"All right. Off you go," their mum said. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand, Susan pushed Carolyn's wheelchair, and Edmund carried his and Susan's suitcases.

"Hey, get off. I know how to get on a train by myself," he grumbled.

"May I have your tickets, please?" the ticket collector asked, but Peter was staring at something, "tickets, please." Susan looked at Peter then grabbed the tickets from his hand and handed them over. "That's right. On you go." The children then walked toward the train. Lucy slowed down trying to catch a glimpse of their mum.

"Come on Lucy, we have to stick together. Everything's going to be all right. It's going to be fine," assured Peter. Susan and a conductor helped Carolyn on the train and the stayed by the window to say a final good bye to their mother.

Once the station was out of site they made their way to a mostly empty compartment. Peter helped load their bags onto the luggage racks but Edmund refused his help. Next Peter and Susan helped Carolyn get onto the train bench and Edmund folded down her wheel chair and put it with their luggage. She ended up sitting next to Lucy and Susan, but fell asleep on the trip.

Soon Susan was shaking her awake and they all got off the train at, seemingly, the middle of nowhere, which means Coombe Holt. They heard a car engine and some honking and they ran to the end of the small platform and the car came and went. Bored, Carolyn started moving her wheel chair back and forth.

"The professor knew we were coming," said Susan.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled," said Edmund looking at his tag. That's when the sound of a horse drawn buggy and woman driving it onward came around the bend. They all moved to look and sure enough the woman and the buggy were there and they pulled up next to the children.

"Mrs. Macready?" asked Peter.

"I'm afraid so," she replied, "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, m'am. It's just us," said Peter.

"Small favours," she said. She motioned her head for them to load in. Peter and Edmund helped Carolyn into the bugger and Susan folded up her chair and passed it to Lucy who carefully placed it on the floor of the buggy. The horse started moving and off they went.

After a short ride, they arrived at a mansion, which they assumed to be Professor Kirke's house.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And, as such, here are a few rules we need to follow," started Mrs. Macready as they walked through the house. Peter was carrying Carolyn on his back, and Edmund, wanting to help more then Peter, was carrying her chair. Susan and Lucy helped with the bags.

"There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter," they climbed some stairs and Susan reached out to touch a bust placed at the top, "no touchin' of the historical artefacts!" cried Mrs. Macready, "and above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor."

They got to their rooms and unpacked. Carolyn was back in her wheel chair. They had supper then went to bed. They were all in the girl's room listening to the radio, which was covering the bombs last night. Susan shut it off and they heard Lucy sniffle. Susan and Peter went to her side and Carolyn watched form across the room.

"The sheets feel scratchy," said Lucy.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon," said Susan.

"Yeah, if home's still there," remarked Edmund walking in.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" sighed Susan.

"Yes, mum," he said back.

"Ed," said Peter firmly. Edmund fell quiet and Carolyn rolled over to him and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really," said Peter trying to be the optimistic of the bunch. Lucy gave a slight smile and they all decided to head to bed.

-

A/N: I had this idea for a while and I started writing it down. I actually liked it so I finally decided to post it. This story will cover both movies, and it will not go ont to cover any of the others to follow. It shall end at Prince Caspian. And yes I have read all the books but that was a long time ago and I don't own any copies of them so this fan fiction will be going off the movies. And if any of you care, my favourite in the series was Magician's Nephew. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next it was pouring rain. Not too surprising since they were in England, but still depressing after Peter got them excited to play outside. Lucy was staring out the window, Edmund was laying on the ground, Carolyn was next to Edmund reading a book, Peter was sitting in a chair, and Susan was trying to play the dictionary game.

"Gastro vascular," she said, "come on, Peter. Gastro vascular."

"Is it Latin?" he sighed.

"Yes," said Susan checking in the book.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" asked Edmund. Carolyn snickered behind her book. Susan slammed the dictionary shut in anger. Peter couldn't help but smile too.

"We could play hide and seek," said Lucy walking over to Peter.

"But we're already having so much fun," was Peter's sarcastic remark as he turned to look at Susan. She glared at him, Edmund and Carolyn tried hard not to laugh.

"Come on, Peter, please," whined Lucy shaking his arm.

"But what about Carolyn, she can't play," said Susan.

"I'm fine here reading. I'll make sure you all play fair and square," said Carolyn holding her book up.

"Please," begged Lucy one more time.

"One, two, three, four," started Peter. Lucy took off.

"What?" whined Edmund. Carolyn hit him in the back of his head with her book and he glared at her. Both him and Susan went off then.

"Close your eyes Peter," she said then went back to her book. Scampering was heard through the house as Peter continued to count. He got to one hundred and took off. Carolyn sighed and wheeled her chair over to the window. She liked the rain, she was just a water person in general. Which is why she love England so much. It was an island and it rained a lot, perfect for her in her less then perfect life.

She heard something going on down the hall and was curious. She wheeled out and looked and saw the four siblings down the hall.

"I've been gone for hours," said Lucy. Carolyn got confused by this. So apparently were the others. Lucy then led them up the stairs and Carolyn went back to the study where she originally was. Not but a few minutes later did Edmund burst into the room and fall on the couch. Susan came in as well.

"What's going on?" asked Carolyn.

"Lucy thinks she found another land inside the wardrobe in the spare room. We tried to comfort her about it not being real, but Edmund, here, had to make fun of her," said Susan, "do you think you can talk to him, I'm going to go comfort Lucy." She left and Carolyn put her book down and rolled over to Edmund on the couch.

"Everything will get better in time, Ed," she said patting his back.

"When?" came his reply, muffle by the couch.

"When you least expect it," she said. He moved his head so he was looking at her.

"What is the reason behind this war?" he asked.

"Edmund, I'm younger than you, if anything I should be asking you." He shrugged then sat up.

"Peter was acting like our dad again," he said. Carolyn sighed then put a hand on his shoulder.

"He only feels that way because he is now the oldest man in the household."

"But we aren't home. Professor Kirke is the oldest man here," said Edmund angrily.

"Well then listen to him, and ignore Peter. Now come on I know how much you enjoy giving me piggy back rides," said Carolyn

"No I don't."

"Well you do now, I want to see this mysterious wardrobe." He sighed then got off the couch and helped Carolyn onto his back. Once his arms were secure around her legs he walked up to the spare room and up to the wardrobe.

"See it, there, can we go now?" he asked.

"Fine," said Carolyn, I thought it would be glowing or something." Edmund carried her back downstairs and into her wheel chair.

"Now what?" he complained slumping onto the couch. Carolyn smirked and turned to him.

"Gastro vascular?" asked Carolyn. He groaned and pushed her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That night, before they went to bed, Lucy had just told Carolyn her entire experience in this mystical land called Narnia.

"I think I believe you," said Carolyn.

"You do?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Well I often believe in magical lands. But they are only places in my dreams. How I long to be there. There I believe that both my parents are there, but more importantly, I can walk, jump, skip, and dance."

"Well if you came to Narnia with me maybe that will happen. I plan to go back tonight, but don't tell the others," whispered Lucy. That's when Susan walked in along with Peter.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Susan.

"Nothing really," said Carolyn.

"Well it's time for you to get some sleep. Night Lucy," said Peter and he kissed her on her forehead, "night Carolyn. Night Susan." He left and Susan climbed into bed after turning the light off. A single candle was lit because Lucy was still afraid of the dark.

A little late Lucy was trying to shake Carolyn awake, but she just rolled over. Lucy sighed then tried again. It didn't work. Lucy sighed then left for the wardrobe. Carolyn awoke to Lucy running to the room next door, where Peter and Edmund were staying. She looked at Susan and they went on the move. Susan helped Carolyn into her wheel chair and they made their way into the boys' room behind Edmund.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" she said after shaking Peter awake.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy," said Susan walking over to her.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again. And this time, Edmund came too," she said proudly but still excited. They all looked at Edmund who had been hanging back next to Carolyn.

"You you saw the faun?" asked Peter in disbelief. Edmund shook his head 'no'.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. He " she turned to face him, "what were you doing Edmund?"

"I was just playing alone," he said. Carolyn didn't believe him. "I'm sorry, Peter," he went on, "I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know what to stop pretending." He leaned against the footrest of his bed, next to Carolyn. She noticed the way he never took his eyes from Lucy, and the way that she started crying, that something odd was going on. Lucy ran from the room and Susan and Peter sighed going after her, but Peter pushed Edmund on his way out. He looked up at Carolyn who was in thought. Lucy said she'd bring her with her, but she didn't.

"Edmund, did you really go?" she asked after awhile of them just sitting there.

"You believe her?" he asked looking at her strangely.

"Well, I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm at the age between figuring out what is my imagination and what is real. I want to believe in this land, but I know it's logically impossible."

"You've been around Susan too much."

"Lucy said she'd take me, I guess I didn't wake up or something. How I want to see it."

"Well it isn't real." Edmund then laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Carolyn looked at him then turned the light off and went to her bed to sleep as well.

The next day was beautiful. The sun was out and the garden was a vibrant green. Lucy and Carolyn sat under the shade of a tree reading as the other three were playing cricket.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" commented Peter, and he ended up hitting Edmund's leg. Susan couldn't help but smile at that. "Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream." Said Peter walking over to get the ball.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" asked Edmund, who had been in his own world, as Peter pointed out, since last night.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," said Peter going back to his position.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," said Susan.

"It's not like there isn't air inside," remarked Edmund.

"Are you ready?" asked Peter.

"Are you?" asked Edmund as he got ready to take the hit. Peter threw, Edmund hit, and the glass in the window shattered, knocking something inside down. They looked at each other before running inside to see what the total damage is

"Don't worry, I'll be here," said Carolyn after they had already left, "not like I can go anywhere." She continued reading under the tree waiting for the others to return. If anyone accused her, it would be hard to believe that the cripple on the ground could throw that shot. Her wheel chair was inside as Peter had carried her out. He didn't like it much when she constantly had to be in her chair.

She read on and soon the day started getting dark. That's when Mrs. Macready found her outside.

"What are you doing out here? You're sick, you should be inside," she said.

"Where are the others?" asked Carolyn as she came and pushed her wheelchair to her.

"Inside laughing about something with the professor in his office," she said and helped her into her chair. Carolyn remained silent, upset that they had forgot her.

"Can you take me to my room, I'm not really hungry so I'll skip dinner and just go to sleep," said Carolyn.

"At least you're quiet, those other four cause such a ruckus," she muttered and went on complaining about the others. Carolyn remained silent and Mrs. Macready helped her onto her bed. She left and Carolyn changed into her pyjamas and went to sleep.

She was about so fall asleep when Susan and Lucy came in laughing and talking about something. That's when they noticed Carolyn. She turned over to look at them and gave them a curious look.

"Where were you?" she asked monotonously.

"We went to Narnia. All four of us this time," said Lucy happily.

"All four of you, while I sat outside, forgotten," said Carolyn.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we were there for so long," said Susan.

"But you had enough time to be there and then tell the professor of your fantastic adventure?" asked Carolyn. The other two were silent realizing they did indeed forget her.

"Carolyn-" started Susan trying to resolve this.

"Forget it," she said and turned her back to them. What they didn't see were her tears. If this place did exist she wanted to go there, get away from reality. But when they go they forget her outside, stranded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What ever you did to that girl, it wasn't good," said Mrs. Macready the next day later. It was breakfast and Carolyn was not there. She just stayed in the study and read her book.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with her," said Peter.

"Is it her illness?" asked Lucy.

"I can't be because we forgot her can it?" asked Susan.

"She isn't that dramatic," said Edmund.

"Well whatever it is, you need to make up with her. She has enough pain as it is," said Mrs. Macready before leaving.

"We will talk with her after breakfast, and bring her some as well," said Peter.

"But we've already tried to talk to her, she ignores us," said Edmund.

"We need to resolve this. She's our best friend and we're all she has now," said Susan. Edmund sighed and they finished their breakfast. As they headed up to the study Professor Kirke crossed their path.

"Where are you all going?" he asked looking at then suspiciously.

"Not where you think," said Peter.

"I've already tried anyway," said Lucy. Professor Kirke patted her on the shoulder and continued on. The Pevensie children entered the study. Carolyn was sitting in an armchair and didn't look up at them when they entered, she had heard them in the hallway.

"Carolyn we want to talk with you. We want to know what's going on," said Susan gently as she kneeled in front of her.

"That's my question," whispered Carolyn.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"That first thing Lucy said to me after you forgot me outside was 'we went to Narnia. All four of us this time.' Do you know how much I wanted to go, how much it hurt to be left out again?" asked Carolyn slamming her book shut and looking at them.

"We're sorry we forgot you. We can't apologize enough," said Peter.

"And it was your mum who said 'the others will be there to help you when you need it,' " said Carolyn. Peter was taken aback.

"Won't you please at least eat?" asked Lucy.

"Why bother?" asked Carolyn.

"Because you need nutrients to live," said Edmund.

"What's the point anymore? I'm a hindrance. My parents die, your mother takes me in then ships us off, and then you leave me outside while you go off and have bloody fantastic adventures," said Carolyn turning the chair a bit to look out the window.

"That's not true, you aren't a hindrance," said Lucy.

"You're probably the only person I can stand," said Edmund.

"We all care for you," said Susan putting a hand on Carolyn's arm.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," said Carolyn.

"Carolyn, we are sorry you didn't come to Narnia with us. We weren't planning on going, it just happened. We brought you food and we are going to take shifts watching you until you can forgive us for our lack of observation. Edmund take the first shift, and please make sure she eats," said Peter and they left except for Edmund. He sighed and took the crumpet off the tray and held it in front of Carolyn's face. She did nothing. He put it back on the plate and put the tray on a table.

"Ed," she said softly, "what's it like?"

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"What's it like in Narnia? I want to know what I missed. Tell me everything."

"Why? Won't it just make you more depressed?" asked Edmund.

"Please Edmund, I want to know," she said. He gave a crooked smile and began the tale from the beginning: the night he followed Lucy in.

-

A/N: This concludes the first movie. The next part will be out....sometime. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been a year. Carolyn forgave the others and they promised to talk about it as little as possible. They complained a bit about not going back but other then that everything was great between them. They were all in school now, and still lived together.

They had all just finished school and Lucy was pushing Carolyn and paused when she saw Peter in a sight with two other boys.

"Lucy, get Susan," Carolyn said to her. Lucy nodded and ran. Carolyn watched as Peter tried to fight back. A crowd soon formed and the other students were chanting 'fight'. Lucy soon came back with Susan and they watched in horror as Peter was losing terribly. That's when someone else joined in the fight to make it more fair.

"Edmund!" yelled Lucy. For yes, it was Edmund who joined in to help his brother; as shocking as that might be. He probably was hoping to hit his older brother a bit while he had the chance and blame it on the others. A police officer came by then and broke up the fight.

"Act your age!" he yelled at Peter. Carolyn sighed and pushed her wheel chair to follow Susan and Lucy as they went to their correct station. Peter and Edmund followed behind her. They at down at a bench with Carolyn sitting next to them staring at the ground.

"You're welcome," said Edmund looking at Peter.

"I had it sorted," defended Peter. Carolyn snorted.

"What was it this time?" asked Susan, though her voice hinted that she really didn't care.

"He bumped me," said Peter standing up and walking to look for the train.

"So you hit him?" asked Lucy shocked.

"No," said Peter turning to face them, "After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Is it that hard to just walk away?" asked Susan shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have to," exclaimed Peter, "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we are kids," pointed out Edmund. Carolyn rolled her eyes at Peter.

"I wasn't always," said Peter. Carolyn shifted in her chair knowing that he brought up Narnia. "It's been a year," he said walking back to the bench and taking a seat, "how long does he expect us to wait?"

"Wait for what?" asked Carolyn now confused. She hadn't heard this part of the story.

"For us to return," said Peter.

"Oh," said Carolyn turning back to look at the ground.

"Anyway, I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different," said Susan. The train started to approach and group of kids started walking down the path toward them. "Oh no," said Susan looking at one, "pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you," said Edmund and Carolyn at the same time. They looked at each other then back at Susan.

"Ow!" yelled Lucy immediately standing up.

"Quiet, Lu," said Susan staring at her sister's strange behaviour.

"Something pinched me!' Lucy cried.

"Stop pulling," said Peter standing up and looking at Edmund.

"I'm not touching you," said Edmund looking at his brother strangely.

"Look would all you just what is that?" asked Susan as she and Edmund stood up.

"I didn't feel anything," said Carolyn rolling her wheel chair up next to Edmund.

"It feels like magic," said Lucy now with a happy face.

"That would explain why I didn't feel it," muttered Carolyn.

"Quick, everyone hold hands," said Susan taking Lucy and Peter's hands.

"I'm not holding your hand!" complained Edmund, already holding Carolyn's hand.

"Just " cried Peter taking Edmund's hand and they all turned and watch the wall behind the train crumble away. Carolyn was awestruck. The station faded away and they were in a cave on a beach.

"Um?" asked Carolyn completely confused and slightly scared. She couldn't move in the sand so Edmund put her on his back and they walked over to the beach and looked around. Lucy turned to Susan and they smiled and took off. Shedding their jackets and shoes and ran into the water. Peter and Edmund looked at each other and followed suit. Edmund set Carolyn on the ground and got rid of his scarf, bag, hat, jacket, and vest. Carolyn took her shoes, socks, and jacket off. Edmund put her back on his back and ran into the water.

They started splashing each other until Edmund stopped and looked at the landscape behind them. There were a bunch of ruined old buildings. Carolyn noticed his confused look and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ed? Ed!" asked Susan looking at him too.

"What is it?" asked Peter as he stopped splashing Lucy and looked at him as well.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he asked looking at his brother.

"Where do you think?" asked Peter.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," said Edmund looking up at the buildings once again. This caught the other's attention and they looked up at the buildings. They agreed to go explore and they walked up the cliff and searched the ruins.

"So we're actually in Narnia?" asked Carolyn to Edmund as they walked around.

"Yes," he said. He walked around a corner and they saw Lucy and Susan looking at a gold piece. Peter followed behind Edmund and Carolyn.

"Hey, that's mine," said Edmund taking it into one of his hands, while the other held onto Carolyn," from my chess set."

"Which chess set?" asked Peter.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" asked Edmund. Lucy turned and looked at the main area and realized something.

"Can't be," she muttered taking off and the others followed.

"Don't you see," she said stopping on a stone part.

"What?" asked Peter.

"Imagine walls," said Lucy walking behind each of her siblings and placing them.

"Don't worry I don't see it," said Carolyn.

"And a glass roof," said Lucy.

"Cair Paravel," said Peter.

"What?" asked Carolyn confused. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They decided to walk around and reminisce about their time, or not, when they were there.

"Edmund, can you put me down?" asked Carolyn tapping him on the shoulder. He walked over to a nearby rock and sat her down on it. She smiled at him then looked out at the ocean.

"You'll be okay here?" he asked.

"Peachy, go have fun," she said then turned her attention back to the ocean. He walked off to join his siblings. Carolyn got to thinking, about how she finally reached her magical land. She always dreamed of coming to Narnia ever since Edmund told her of their first time there. She imagined herself walking amongst the trees that danced and standing on the balcony as the sea breeze swept her face. Maybe she could walk. She looked around and saw none of the Pevensie children around. She knew they would not approve of her doing this.

Carolyn carefully scooted off of the rock and placed her feet on the solid ground. Making sure they were flat she slowly put pressure on her feet, using the rock to keep her balance. That's when her legs couldn't support her and she fell to the ground. Luckily it was onto a patch of grass so she didn't get hurt. She moved her legs so they weren't under her and leaned her back against the rock and sighed.

It was a good idea when she thought of it. Sighing she closed her eyes and felt the breeze blow her hair. It was so peaceful here, but so silent. It was dead compared to how she imagined it. A few minutes later she heard footsteps approach her and then rush over and they kneeled next to her. She opened one eye and saw Edmund.

"Did you fall?" he asked.

"Technically, yes," she said before noticing his change in garb, "nice clothes."

"Thanks, you are going to borrow one of Susan's old dresses. We found our old chests that had our weapons and clothes in it," he said and put Carolyn back on his back.

"I can't walk," said Carolyn. Edmund knew about her dream of coming to Narnia and being able to walk. He just sighed and glanced at her as best he could.

"I'm sorry," he said before leading her to a small secluded part of the ruins where he sat her on a rock and Susan came over holding a green dress.

"This should fit you," she said.

"I'll be over there," said Edmund pointing in a direction and walking that way.

"So excited to be in Narnia," asked Susan as Carolyn unbuttoned her shirt.

"Not anymore," said Carolyn folding her shirt and putting it behind her and unzipping her school skirt.

"Why not?" asked Susan slipping the dress over Carolyn's head and walking behind her to tie it up.

"I can't walk. I always thought if I came to a magical land it would let me walk, apparently not," said Carolyn looking at the dress on her. It was all green and had a slit in the front that showed a white skirt underneath. The sleeves were long and came to a point on the top of her hand. On the upper arm of the sleeve was a silver lion head.

"Oh, well maybe when we find Aslan you can ask him. There it fits you perfectly," said Susan stepping away.

"I like it," said Carolyn.

"I'll go get Edmund," she said and walked off. Carolyn looked up and then decided to try and walk again. She slid to the edge of the rock and carefully placed her feet on the ground again. She pushed off from the rock and once again her legs couldn't support her. This time, though, someone caught her.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Edmund picking her up and sitting her on the rock again.

"Trying to walk again, just making sure," she said.

"We don't want you to hurt yourself, so please stop that," said Susan.

"Fine," said Carolyn.

"Now come on, we decided to go see what happened here," said Edmund leaning in front of her with his back to her. She sighed and moved onto his back.

"I guess using my wheelchair is out of the question," said Carolyn locking her arms around his neck and he stood up fully.

They walked away from Cair Paravel and to the beach once more. That's when Susan saw something and ran ahead and pulled out her bow and arrow and shot at a boat. The rest ran up next to her and saw two soldiers holing someone of dwarf size between them, about to dump him in the water.

"Drop him!" yelled Susan with another arrow ready to fly. Which is exactly what the soldiers did; they dropped him right in the water. Edmund placed Carolyn down and took off with Peter. Susan shot one of the soldiers with an arrow and the other just jumped in the water after him. Peter saved the dwarf from drowning while Edmund go the boat. Carolyn just watched from her perch on the ground and crossed her arms. Susan and Lucy walked over to their brothers and Lucy took a knife out and freed the dwarf of his restraints.

Edmund walked over to Carolyn and put her on his back again before walking over to the rest of the group.

"'Drop him'? That's the best you can come up with?" asked the dwarf.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," said Susan.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," said the dwarf pointing at the soldiers swimming away.

"Maybe we should have let them," said Peter.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?'" asked Lucy.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do," he replied.

"Telmarings? In Narnia?" asked Edmund.

"Who are the Telmarines?" asked Carolyn. The dwarf just glanced at her.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" he asked.

"It's a bit of a long story," said Susan with a smirk on her face as she passed a sword to Peter. The dwarf saw the sword and he gave them a long look.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" he asked.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent," said Peter outstretching his hand to shake.

"Magnificent?" asked Carolyn with a snort.

"You probably could have left off the last bit," said Susan while the others laughed.

"Probably," laughed the dwarf.

"You might be surprised," said Peter pulling his sword out.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," said the dwarf warningly.

"Not me. Him," said Peter indicating Edmund. Peter walked over and took Carolyn in his arms before Edmund pulled his own sword out and got ready to fight. Peter handed his sword to the dwarf, who dropped it from the weight. Edmund smiled at Peter right when the dwarf attacked and Edmund blocked.

The dwarf got in a hit on Edmund's hand, but Edmund got him back by hitting him in the bum with his sword. The fight went back and forth until Edmund took the offence and knocked the sword out of the dwarfs hand and pointed his sword at the dwarf's neck. The dwarf sat down on the ground and looked up at Edmund in shock.

"Beards and bedsteads!" muttered the dwarf, "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" asked Susan.

"You're horn, a Telmarine blew it to summon you here," said the dwarf. Edmund put his sword away and walked over to Peter and took Carolyn from him.

"So that's where it went," said Susan.

"Who's she?" asked the dwarf looking at Carolyn.

"Friend Carolyn, the annoyed," said Carolyn as she wrapped her arms around Edmund's neck once again.

"Never heard about you," said the dwarf.

"Yes, thank you. I was not here the last time and it is a fact I don't like to remember," said Carolyn glaring at the dwarf.

"Calm down it isn't his fault," said Susan putting a hand on Carolyn's shoulder. Carolyn just shrugged the hand off and put her head on Edmund's shoulder and closed her eyes signalling that she didn't want to talk anymore. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The siblings had wanted to know the story behind the horn so the dwarf took the time to explain that blowing that horn would summon the four and send them back. And it was a Telmarine Prince Caspian that had blown it. Peter wanted to find him to answer his call. They didn't have anything else to go on so the dwarf agreed to lead them to the Shuddering woods where he last saw the Prince.

They all loaded into the Telmarine soldier's boat that Edmund so bravely saved. Peter paddled them down the river and the siblings took in the surroundings while Carolyn just fiddled with the edge of her dress.

"They're so still," said Lucy looking up at the trees.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" asked the dwarf.

"They used to dance," said Lucy.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods, and the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since," said the dwarf dramatically.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" asked Lucy.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did," said the dwarf with a confused look on his face. Everyone turned to look at him except Carolyn. She was trying to block out the conversation because she knew exactly how the Narnians felt to be abandoned by the four siblings.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," said Peter.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" asked the dwarf turning to look at the others.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will," said Peter with confidence. The rest of the boat trip was silent. Finally reaching shore, they got off the boat, Edmund picking Carolyn up again. She had dubbed him her new wheelchair. He placed her on the beach and helped the others pull the boat all the way up. Lucy walked off on her own when she saw a bear.

"Hello there," she greeted. The others turned to watch her.

"Lucy, that's a bear. Get away!" yelled Carolyn, helpless from her spot on the ground. The bear stood up and looked at Lucy.

"It's all right. We're friends," she said walking closer to the dangerous animal.

"Don't move, Your Majesty," said the dwarf. Lucy turned her back on the bear to look at the dwarf. That's when the bear started running. That made Lucy run and Susan to pull out her bow and arrow and the boys to dive for their swords.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Susan ready to strike. Lucy continued to run toward them, which scared Carolyn, when she looked back at the bear and tripped. The bear got closer to Lucy with each passing second.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Carolyn.

"Shoot, Susan, shoot!" yelled Peter running to her side with sword in hand. The bear came to Lucy and stood up to it's full height to attack when an arrow pierced it in it's chest. Everyone turned to look at Susan but saw it was not her who shot the arrow, it was the dwarf.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" asked Susan.

"Because he's a bear," said Carolyn, but they ignored her comment.

"I suspect he was hungry," said the dwarf walking over to Lucy. Peter helped her and Edmund got Carolyn and walked over to Lucy as well.

"Thanks," said Lucy holding onto Peter's arm.

"He was wild," said Edmund. Carolyn scoffed. She knew she was missing some part of the story from the last time they were here or else they wouldn't be so surprised at the bear being a normal bear. Carolyn was very confused but was going to go with what she knew.

"I don't think he could talk at all," said Peter.

"Talk?" asked Carolyn now completely confused.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become," said the dwarf inspecting the bear, "you may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." He said and bent down and cut the bear to make sure it was dead.

They moved out once more in search of other Narnians and Prince Caspian. Edmund was still carrying Carolyn on his back and they were walking around a pretty rocky area.

"You okay?" Carolyn asked as Edmund walked over a rock.

"I'm fine," he said and glanced back at her with a smile on his face.

"Well if you get tired you can always give me to Peter," said Carolyn.

"I know, and I'm fine," he said.

"I don't remember this way," said Susan as they came to a particularly rocky terrain.

"That's the problem with girls, you can't carry a map in your heads," said Peter acting, once again, all high and mighty.

"That's because out heads have something in them," countered Lucy. Carolyn smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Edmund smiled because Peter was shot down.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place," said Susan.

"D.L.F.?" asked Edmund and Carolyn at the same time. Lucy glanced up at them.

"Dear Little Friend," she said with a smile on her face and walked on with Susan. The dwarf and Edmund stopped.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" asked the dwarf looking up at Edmund and Carolyn.

"I won't call you that, don't worry," said Carolyn. The dwarf nodded and they walked on. Peter had stopped at a dead end of rocks and looked around.

"I'm not lost," he said to himself.

"No," said the dwarf jumping down off a rock, "you're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods," said Peter, "and the quickest way there is to cross the river Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," said the dwarf.

"That explain it, then. You're mistaken," said Peter and he turned to go on.

"Conceited much?" murmured Carolyn. Edmund nodded his head in agreement before following along. Peter led the group with the dwarf behind them. They walked up to the cliff's edge and looked down at the river below.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper " started Susan.

"Oh, shut up," said Peter, the only good thing he had done so far. It's a kid's movie no one needs a science lesson.

"Is there a way down?" asked Edmund turning to look at the dwarf.

"Yeah, falling," said the dwarf.

"Then I should go first," said Carolyn raising her hand.

"I don't think so," said Edmund grasping her legs tighter to make sure she didn't try anything.

"I'm not stupid, Ed," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, we weren't lost," said Peter turning to face the dwarf as well.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming? I'd rather that than walk," asked the dwarf.

"Perfect idea," said Carolyn. They wall turned to walk on except Lucy who turned around.

"Aslan?" she asked, "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" She got very happy at that moment. This outburst had caught her other's attention and turned to look as well. Lucy turned to look at her siblings.

"Don't you see him. He's right " she turned back around and saw that there was nothing there, "there?"

"Do you see him now?" asked the dwarf.

"I'm not crazy," said Lucy turning to look at the dwarf, "He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood, just like that bear." said Peter.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," said Lucy.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who isn't there," said the dwarf.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," said Edmund looking at his siblings.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" asked Peter trying to solve this.

"Maybe you weren't looking," said Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lu," said Peter and he walked away with Susan. Edmund stayed to see what Lucy would do. She looked at where she thought she saw Aslan then turned and looked at Edmund and Carolyn. Edmund knew they had to follow their siblings and Lucy knew as well and off they went. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They path they took led them to level ground with the river, but that wasn't all that was there. Hundreds of men, no doubt Telmarines, were cutting down trees and cutting wood to build a bridge. The six of them were hidden behind a stake of logs. Suddenly a few soldiers one horses walked by and they ducked down, Carolyn getting help from Edmund.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best to come after all," whispered Susan to Peter. They went back to looking at the work before one by one they walked away to where they had just come.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy now with everyone back at the cliff's edge.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups," said Lucy looking at everyone, "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown-up," muttered the dwarf.

"I don't know any kids with a beard like that," remarked Carolyn. Edmund contained his laughter.

"It was right over," started Lucy but she didn't get to finish as the land broke away and she went falling.

"Lucy!" cried Susan and everyone ran over to where she fell. They looked through the hole she fell through and saw her perfectly fine sitting on a level below.

"Here," she finished looking at them. One by one they went down to join her as she and the dwarf led the way down. Occasionally Edmund and Peter would have to pass Carolyn to each other to get down but she was use to it by now. Finally they made their way to the river that was slowly trickling along. They crossed it and walked on till it fell dark.

"We'll camp here," said Peter. Edmund placed Carolyn on the ground and went to go get fire wood. The dwarf went to find food and Lucy stayed with Carolyn as the others went off to do something.

"So, Narnia, a lot like the real world. I'm actually not so mad at you guys anymore for forgetting me," said Carolyn laying down on her back and looking up at the sky.

"But this isn't like the Narnia we're use too. Watch, once we find the other Narnians and Aslan everything will be better," said Lucy with much confidence.

"I'll hold you to that," said Carolyn. The other soon came back and fire was made. They had fish for dinner that the dwarf caught in the river. It wasn't that great tasting, but it was food. After they all went to sleep, well except Susan and Lucy who stayed up talking. Carolyn was awake but not really listening to them. She was thinking about all that was happening. Just that morning she was in her wheelchair trying watching Edmund and Peter get beat up. She sighed and stared into the fire until she fell asleep.

Carolyn awoke to feel herself moving. She opened her eyes and saw herself on top of a man, but he was also a horse. She was riding on top of a centaur.

"What?" asked Carolyn sitting up looking confused.

"Calm down," said Edmund taking her hand.

"Who is this?" she asked indicating the centaur.

"Glenstorm, he offered to give you a ride since you were asleep and kept falling as we walked," answered Edmund.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Carolyn," said Glenstorm reaching a hand back and Carolyn shook it.

"Nice to meet you. You don't mind me being here do you?" she asked.

"A friend of the Majesties is a friend of mine," he said.

"So where are we going?" asked Carolyn looking at Edmund.

"Where the other Narnians are. These are just the ones that were travelling with Prince Caspian looking for us."

"So where is this prince?"

"Be right back," said Edmund before running off ahead of them.

"So, how's it going?" asked Carolyn for lack of something else to say.

"Pretty good," replied Glenstorm with a slight laugh.

"Good," said Carolyn.

"Pardon me for asking, but I don't remember any history about you," said Glenstorm.

"No you wouldn't because I wasn't here when they came last. Want to know where I was? I was sitting outside under a tree while they were off having the adventure of a lifetime becoming kings and queens. Then they returned and forgot about me outside," said Carolyn still bitter, "sorry, I'm not over it yet. And after this I don't think I ever will."

"I understand. It seemed good for you to vent it though," he said.

"It was," said Carolyn. That's when she saw Edmund walking back with a young man around Peter's age following behind him.

"Carolyn this is Prince Caspian, Caspian, this is our good friend Carolyn," said Edmund.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Caspian bowing his head a bit.

"And you Prince," said Carolyn.

"Why don't you stretch your legs a bit. We'll be arriving at our destination soon," said Caspian. Edmund was shaking his head 'no' but Caspian ignored him.

"I would love to, but sadly, I cannot walk. Haven't been able to walk for a very long time," said Carolyn.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Caspian realizing his mistake.

"It's fine. I have Edmund here as my own human wheel chair," said Carolyn leaning over and patting Edmund on his head. He just glared at her and she smiled back.

"Well welcome to Narnia," said Caspian before heading to the front of the group again.

"He's a very beautiful prince," said Carolyn staring off in the direction he ran off too.

"Please, don't talk about guys like that while I'm here," said Edmund looking up at her desperately.

"Why are you jealous?" Edmund crossed his arms.

"No," he scoffed.

"Plus I can't help it, he's not even my type but I have to admit he is very pretty, yet handsome at the same time."

"Then what is your type?" asked Edmund trying to be secretive about it.

"Tall, a bit older, but not too old. A born leader, blonde, blue eyes-" she was cut off.

"You're describing Peter. Ew!" said Edmund causing Carolyn and Glenstorm to laugh.

"I'm joking Ed. I could never like Peter that way, he annoys me too much," said Carolyn.

"Good," he said.

"Good," said Carolyn. They fell silent for a bit.

"So who do you like??" asked Edmund. Carolyn just smirked then told Glenstorm to go faster and soon she was next to Susan and Lucy.

"Carolyn you're awake!" cried Lucy. Carolyn smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Ladies if you would look ahead you will see our destination," said Glenstorm. Carolyn, Lucy, and Susan turned their heads and took a look as they broke through the trees and brush to be greeted with the site of a vast green field and at the end, surrounded by the forest, was a large stone structure.

They walked up to the opening and were greeted with centaurs poised to greet their Kings and Queens of old. Carolyn saw what was going on so she tapped Glenstorm on the shoulder and told him to put her down on the grass nearby. He did, then followed to procession in to the structure.

Carolyn laid down on her back and looked up at the sky. She didn't care about whatever was going on here, to her it was all still in her head. She knew soon enough, she'd awake to a place where things made sense and where she wasn't cast aside for the royalties she walked with. Every time someone recognized or bowed down to them she was haunted with the time they had left her outside all day.

Carolyn sighed and closed her eyes just trying to forget everything and relax under the sun when she heard footsteps approach. There were four and sounded like hooves so she guessed it was a centaur.

"Who are you?" he asked. A young centaur.

"Please, go away," said Carolyn as that dreaded question came up once again.

"But why?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood to explain who I am. If you want to know go ask Glenstorm or one of the Majesties," said Carolyn with mock adoration on the last word. She heard him shift and then walk away. Sighing Carolyn went back to blocking out the world around her. At least until a few minutes later when she heard someone approach, someone with two legs, and lay down next to her.

"You can't just lay here in the open. It's dangerous," came Edmund's voice. Carolyn just stayed quiet and didn't move. She heard him shifted and saw the sun being blocked in front of her.

"There's a war going to happen soon between the Telmarine ruler Miraz, Caspian's uncle, and the Narnians. You have to stay hidden," he said as Carolyn heard him from right in front of her. He was unmistakeably right in front of her face. "Are you asleep?" he asked unsure. Carolyn didn't move, she felt him put pressure to her neck and then remove it, "well you aren't dead, that's a very good thing. I don't know what I would do if you left me. You really helped me get through a lot, mostly dealing with Peter. I think I would die if you left me." He laid down next to her once more and took her hand and held onto it.

"Edmund! Carolyn!" yelled Susan as she ran up to them, "we are having a meeting and everyone needs to be there. It's best to get inside quickly." Edmund nodded then sat up and shook Carolyn. She opened her eyes and squinted at Edmund as the sun hit her eyes once again. He leaned down and cradled her in his arms before standing up and following Susan back into the How. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Everyone was gathered around the cracked stone table and Carolyn was sitting next to Lucy on it as they listened to the attack strategies that Peter and Caspian were throwing out.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," stated Peter with an air of authority around him.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" asked Reepicheep.

"We need to get for it," said Caspian at the same time Peter said "To start planning for " They looked at each other and Caspian looked to the ground.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," said Peter trying to convince Caspian that his plan was the better one.

"Crazy. No one has taken that castle," defended Caspian.

"There's always a first time," said Peter.

"We'll have the element of surprise," said Trumpkin.

"But we have the advantage here!" said Caspian still convinced that Peter's plan is very bad one.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," said Susan siding with Caspian. Which Peter didn't look too happy about.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," said Trufflehunter.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb," said Peter to Caspian.

"Yes. And if they're smart the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out," said Edmund surprisingly siding with his brother.

"We could collect nuts!" said a squirrel in response to Edmund's point.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines," added Reepicheep while everyone stared at them. Reepicheep turned to the squirrel and said, "Shut up!" then turned to Peter and said "I think you know where I stand, sire." Peter then turned his attention to Glenstorm.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he asked.

"Or die trying, my liege," replied Glenstorm.

"That's what I'm worried about," said Lucy. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Sorry?" asked Peter.

"You're all acting like there's only two options: dying here or dying there," said Lucy.

"I'm sure if you took time to think about other options there would a better chance of survival for the few remaining Narnians," said Carolyn.

"I'm not sure you two have been listening," said Peter.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" asked Lucy desperately.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," said Peter and he walked out signalling that they were going to go with his idea. Everyone filed out to get ready for the raid that night and Carolyn just sighed as Edmund walked over to her.

"I'm going tonight," said Carolyn looking Edmund in the eyes.

"No, that I'm not allowing. You're staying here with Lucy, you make sure she's safe," he said strictly.

"How can I do anything when my wheelchair has gone off to a raid. I, honestly can't be part of the raid, but I can keep watch with you. I can stay on the tower roof where no one can see me and whisper to you what I see," said Carolyn.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he said not contemplating it.

"Well I don't think this raid is a good idea, but you're still going to be a part of it anyway," said Carolyn crossing her arms and glaring at Edmund.

"Because it's part of my duty as King to protect my people," defended Edmund.

"Well it seems Peter has that covers and just so you know, Edmund, you are not my king," yelled Carolyn before she scooted off the broken table and crawled as best she could to the exit. Edmund dearly wanted to go after her but he knew for her own good she had to do this.

"Carolyn?!" asked Susan shocked when she came into the area where she was changing for the raid.

"Get me some armour, I'm going to keep watch on the tower tonight with Edmund," she said as she sat down and leaned her back against the rock wall. Susan got a dark blue dress out to help camouflage her and a leather corset. She helped her get dressed and then picked her up on her back and walked out with her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Peter as they all looked at Carolyn.

"Doing my part to help," said Carolyn.

"No-" started Peter but Carolyn couldn't take it anymore.

"Look I know I'm crippled, and I know I don't give a damn about this world because I have no connection with it, and I bet the Narnians think I'm just a charity case you took on. But you left me behind once before and I'm not about to let it happen again. So either you accept the fact that I'm coming or not, but I will be coming and there is nothing you can do about it, Your Majesty," said Carolyn with malice on the last two words. Peter just took a deep breath and turned around. Susan set Carolyn on the back of a Griffin and secured her bow and arrows as Caspian came over.

"Here," he said handing Carolyn a pair of twin blades," you seem like the type that would be good for these. Just remember they are not a weapon but an extension of your arm." Carolyn gave a faint smile to him before strapping them to her back and looking at Susan.

"Thank you, both of you," she said.

"I agree with you, you deserve this," she said before going off to her Griffin. Carolyn saw Edmund walk in and looked away and focused on what she was going to do.

"My lady?" asked the Griffin. Carolyn jumped.

"Sorry, still not use to the fact that animals talk here. Yes?" she asked.

"I think it could be easier for both of us if I carried you in my claws like everyone else is," he stated.

"Right," said Carolyn and she slipped off his back and sat herself down in front of him so when he took off he could grab her.

"Everyone ready?" asked Peter at the head of the group. Everyone gave their reply in the form of a shout. "For Narnia!" he yelled. Carolyn rolled her eyes at the amount of cheesy-ness he could throw 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The wind rushing through her hair at great speed was the most liberating feeling Carolyn had ever felt. Her Griffin flew right behind Edmund's to the top tower of the Telmarine castle. They landed and Carolyn carefully hid from view as the soldier turned around to looked. When he turned back around Edmund's Griffin grabbed the soldier and flew off with him. Edmund jumped down and nodded at Carolyn as she kept a look out at the surroundings.

He flashed his torch that he brought and soon Carolyn spotted four more Griffins, carrying Peter, Susan, Caspian, and Trumpkin. Edmund continued to flash the torch when she spotted a soldier posed to shoot him. She was about to tell him to duck when Susan landed and shot the soldier. Edmund saw everyone land and turned the light off and kept watch.

"You okay up there?" Edmund whispered as they watched the plan being put into action.

"I'm fine," said Carolyn in a manner which ended their conversation. They stayed silent and Edmund quickly got bored and started twirling his torch. Carolyn watched through the dark when she heard a scream followed by a loud clatter. She looked and saw Edmund had dropped his torch. That's when she knew things we about to get interesting, and not how they expected.

A soldier found the torch and turned it on, waving it about. Carolyn watched as Edmund climbed down and jumped on the soldier's back trying to get it back. An alarm started going as Susan, Peter, and Caspian ran through the courtyard.

"Now Ed! Signal the troops," Peter yelled to Edmund who was still struggling with the soldier.

"I'm a bit busy," said Edmund. A swordfight ensued between Edmund and the soldier. Carolyn wanted to help but she knew she'd be more a hindrance than a help. When he lost his sword Carolyn was about to climb down until he defeated soldier, torch-style. He then signalled the troops and Carolyn saw then approach.

"Ed, archers," said Carolyn leaning over to whisper to him. He saw and slid down the roof and knocked one out, "not what I had in mind," said Carolyn before she felt something hit her side. She looked and saw and arrow. She looked and spotted a lone soldier had stopped chasing Edmund and looked up at where he had come from and spotted her leaning over. Carolyn groaned and tried to rip it out but the arrowhead broke off. She then rolled so she was hidden from the battle and just held her side trying to focus on anything but the burning pain in her side.

She wasn't aware of the world around her. She vaguely remembered claws picking her up before she fell unconscious. When she came too she was lying on the ground staring at the few remaining. That's when she felt this fire in her side and grabbed onto it to feel where the arrow punctured her skin to be healed over but the pain remained. She let out a screamed and gritted her teeth as she curled into a ball. Edmund grabbed her and Susan dropped to her knees next to her.

"What's going on?" asked Susan.

"I gave her a drop, it should have healed her," said Lucy looking at the vial.

"Unless," said Caspian kneeling next to Susan and removing a bit of Carolyn's dress and pressing on the wound. "The arrowhead is trapped inside her," he said looking up. Lucy gasped and Edmund held Carolyn's hand tighter.

"Is anyone a medic?" asked Peter. That's when p Caspian's professor stepped forward.

"I could help," he said.

"And I'll give her another drop after you get the head out," said Lucy.

"I'm staying with her," said Edmund as he picked her up and the carried her off to a separate part inside the How. Edmund laid her down on the makeshift bed in there and held onto her hand yet again. Cornelius removed her corset and cut her dress so it exposed her side that was red. Carolyn was still gritting her teeth trying hard not to scream.

"I'm sorry," said Cornelius before hitting her on her head and knocking her unconscious once again. He grabbed a small blade and Lucy looked away as he cut into Carolyn's flesh and made it big enough to get the arrowhead out. He took some pliers and pulled the bloody metal out. He placed it down ad turned to look at Lucy and nodded. She put a drop in Carolyn's mouth and they waited. A few long seconds later she opened her eyes and groaned.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"We tried to heal you but it trapped the arrowhead inside you. I removed it and we healed you again. I'm afraid you'll have a scar but at least you are no longer in pain," said Cornelius.

"Thank you," said Carolyn as she looked at Cornelius then Lucy. Cornelius nodded before leaving to tell the others she as fine. Lucy hugged Carolyn before leaving as well. Edmund remained silent and continued to look at their hands that were still joined.

"How?" he asked.

"When you slid down one of the archers looked to see where you came from and spotted me. I didn't notice until I was shot," said Carolyn.

"So it's my fault?" he asked.

"No, never. I should have been paying attention. It was my only job on this raid and failed," she said.

"I can't loose you," he said scooping her up in his arms in a tight hug. Carolyn groaned.

"Edmund, that hurts. I'm still sore," she said. He let go and smiled at him, "and I know I heard you earlier when you thought I was asleep outside." He looked up at that.

"Then why did you go?"

"As selfish as it may sound, I did it for me. I was ready for an adventure of my own and I got it."

"You most definitely did," said Edmund smiling.

"But thank you for being there," said Carolyn before stretching and feeling the cold air hit her side. "hey do you think you can fetch me a new dress?" He smiled and nodded before leaving and Carolyn inspected her side. It was bright red with a barely visible scar but she knew in time it would darken.

"You shouldn't poke at it," said Susan as she walked in with a dark green dress.

"Just making sure it was healed. Thanks," said Carolyn as she took the tattered blue dress off and put the green one. She had to stand up a bit for Susan to do up the back so she leaned her against the wall, slightly sitting on a perch when Carolyn lost her balance and stood up.

"There, looks nice," said Susan.

"Susan?" asked Carolyn.

"Hmm?" she asked back.

"What am I doing right now?" asked Carolyn.

"Well you're breathing, which thankfully shows you are alive, and you are blinking, and standing," said Susan and the she put on a bewildered face and looked again, "you're standing?!"

"Maybe I was healed a little more then just my cut," said Carolyn.

"This is incredible. Can you walk?" asked Susan. Carolyn took a step, and another until she was skipping around the room.

"This is amazing!" yelled Carolyn as she grabbed Susan's arms and spun around with her. That's when they heard Lucy shouting.

"Caspian is in trouble!" she yelled. Susan pulled her bow out and Carolyn smiled at Susan, pulling out her twin blades, before they both ran after Edmund, Peter, Susan, and Trumpkin into the room with the stone table. There they were met with the sight of Caspian in a trance in front of a wall of ice containing a powerful looking woman in white: the White Witch.

They all took on their battles. Lucy and Trumpkin against Nikabrik, Peter against the Hag, and Edmund took on the wolfman. Carolyn dove in to help Edmund and soon everyone but the White Witch was taken care of. Edmund ran behind the wall and stabbed it right as Peter was being drawn in. The wall came crumbling down and revealed Edmund.

"I know, you had it sorted," said Edmund to Peter before walking out. Susan shook her head at Peter and Caspian before walking out. Carolyn walked with Lucy out and they headed outside where Edmund had gone. They stood next to him and waited until he was better. That's when he noticed something.

"Carolyn, how are you standing?" he asked suddenly causing the others to jump.

"Lucy's magic potion cured more then just my Telmarines injury," said Carolyn. Lucy smiled and hugged Carolyn.

"Now you're taller than me," said Lucy looking up at Carolyn as she released.

"Get use to it," said Carolyn.

"I don't have to be a human wheelchair anymore?" asked Edmund.

"Yea, yea, yea, be happy," said Carolyn. He picked her up and spun her around before setting her on the ground again.

"This is amazing," he said still in shock.

"Yea, just don't ever do that again," said Carolyn still trying to steady herself. Susan and Lucy laughed as Carolyn pushed Edmund. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Carolyn and Susan stared at the Telmarine soldiers that were approaching. The entire army that approached, more accurate. Edmund had run off to warn everyone. Quickly everyone was out of the how and observing the fast arriving soldiers. It wasn't a pleasant sight. They needed a plan, and quick.

Peter called everyone back into the How for an emergency meeting and everyone gathered around the stone table. Peter, of course, had a plan that he shared with everyone immediately. He had been thinking about for a while, and it was a last resort, but what else did they have to go on.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That s your next big plan?" asked Trumpkin, "sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance," defended Peter. He didn't like the idea either but they needed all the help they could get and the best chance that help would come is if they had Aslan.

"And she won't be alone," said Susan.

"I'm coming too," said Carolyn. Edmund looked at her surprise but said nothing.

"Haven't enough of us dies already?" asked Trumpkin really feeling at his low and not wanting another one of his friends to go.

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope," said Trufflehunter, "Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I."

"For Aslan," said Reepicheep.

"For Aslan," said a random bear.

"Then I'm going with you," said Trumpkin.

"No, we need you here. We have to hold them off until the girls get back," said Peter.

"If I may," said Caspian standing up, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectation of his people. There is one in particular that may buy is some time."

Peter agreed to the conditions and quickly wrote up the request. Carolyn was getting ready to go off with Susan and Lucy to find Aslan. She was to ride on her own horse, but just in case she was running around and getting use to her legs working.

"Edmund's coming back," said Lucy. Carolyn ran out after and greeted Edmund as he returned from delivering the request.

"He agreed," he said.

"All right, girls, you know what you need to do now," said Peter looking at them. They nodded and headed off to where they kept the horses. Susan and Lucy were to ride on Caspian's horse, Destrier, while Carolyn rode on one of the Telmarine horses they had captured. Edmund was making sure she was alright up on the horse and that she knew how to get off if she needed too.

"Good?" he asked.

"Yep," said Carolyn from up on the horse and looking down at Edmund who had his hands resting on the horse on either side of her.

"Protect my sisters, but try not to get hurt in the process," he said seriously.

"I know," she said and smiled at him and grabbed one of his hands.

"We're ready," said Caspian. Carolyn nodded and followed behind Destrier down the cave. They rode into the woods and for a short period of time before Telmarine soldiers stationed out there spotted them. Carolyn nodded to Susan who looked back and then slowed her horse down. The Telmarine soldiers didn't notice and went after Susan and Lucy. Carolyn moved her horse after them and tried to attack from behind.

One soldier took her on right as she saw Caspian ride by. While she watched him the soldier kicked her and knocked her off her horse, which ran away to get away from the fight. She stood up quickly and took out her twin blades. As the soldier took a swing at her from atop his horse she slashed at the straps holding the saddle in place and he fell to ground. He got up and charged at her with his swords. She ducked and swung around using her blades to graze the back of his knees making him fall to the ground in pain. She smiled at him then ran off in the direction the others had gone.

She came to opening that had Telmarine soldiers laying on the ground and Susan and Caspian standing in the middle.

"Lucy?" asked Carolyn scared when she didn't see her.

"She rode on to find Aslan," said Susan.

"Good. Are all the soldiers who were going after us taken care of?"

"Yes."

"Here you two take the horse. I'll walk back," said Caspian handing the reins to Susan.

"No I'll walk back and make sure that all the soldiers are taken care of," said Carolyn before disappearing in the woods. She walked around and made sure there weren't at soldiers trying to sneak in. She didn't know why she was so into this battle, it was unusual for her, but maybe it was just the adrenaline rush.

"Hello again," she said to the soldier she had taken down earlier. He just growled at her and glared gripping his legs. She skipped from that area just to annoy him. She saw some soldiers just outside of the forest and they were focused on the fight that she knew was going on. Carolyn remained as quiet as she could as she walked by and tried to get a glimpse of the battle, but she couldn't see past all the soldiers.

Carolyn carefully walked back into the cave and into the How. She cleaned her blades and placed them back in their sheathes before stepping outside to see the last few moments of the fight. She stood next to Susan as they watched Caspian ready to strike Miraz. He stopped right before and said a few words before walking away. Carolyn turned around to look at Susan who was smiling at Caspian at his decision. She then caught Carolyn s eyes and motioned for her to go stand with the others and not the archers. Carolyn nodded and walked over to where Edmund was. He glanced at her and was going to say something when on of Miraz's trusted officers shouted out.

"Treachery! They shot him!" he shouted. Edmund and Carolyn looked to see Miraz on the ground with a red-feathered arrow in his back, "they murdered our king!"

"Be ready!" shouted Peter to the archers. Edmund looked at Carolyn worried but she just pulled out her blades and nodded to him. He nodded back and got his sword out. Peter and the man took the first hits and the battle begun.

It was a chaos of catapults, dirt flying, soldiers everywhere. Carolyn was careful to make sure she couldn't fall into the hole that was quickly appearing in the ground due to careful planning on Narnia s behalf. One soldier tackled her but she used her weight to push him behind her and he fell into the hole on top of another soldier.

"Nice," said Edmund running by her.

"Thanks," she said before kicking a soldier in the head who was about to climb out. The battle raged on and although she got a few scrapes here and there, she was holding up just fine. Until she tripped over a tree root that appeared out of no where.

"Look out!" yelled Edmund as he ran over and plunged his sword into soldier ready to strike down on Carolyn.

"Where did this come from?" she asked, then yelled as the root drew away.

"It's Lucy. She got to Aslan," said Edmund smiling at her. The looked around and watched as the trees and the remaining Narnian soldiers took out the Telmarine soldiers. They soon retreated back to the river and the Narnians followed. But a sight met them at the other end of the bridge they had built. Lucy was standing there, dagger poised, next to a great lion. The soldiers went forward, not wanting to get in the mess of Narnians behind them, but soon the water started to steadily rise. Everyone stopped and watched as a large wave came down the water and tuned into a water giant. He picked up the bridge and swallowed the new Telmarine leader.

The Narnians began to collect the Telmarines' weapons into piles as Susan, Peter, Edmund, Carolyn, and Caspian walked up to Aslan and Lucy. The bowed in respect.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia," said Aslan. Susan, Peter, and Edmund. Stood up. "All of you," said Aslan. Caspian looked up in shock as the others turned to look at him.

"I do not think I am ready," he said looking to the ground.

"It's for that very reason I know you are," replied Aslan. Caspian slowly stood and looked pleased with himself.

"Yea, not to be rude, but I'm still down here. And kneeling on sharp rocks is not something done for a long period of time," said Carolyn looking up at the others and that at Aslan. Lucy and Edmund laughed while the others laughed.

"Of course, the best friend, please rise," said Aslan.

"Thank you," said Carolyn standing up, ignoring the fact that she was just the best friend . The sound of bagpipes could then be heard playing and the mouse soldiers walked by carrying Reepicheep on a stretcher. They walked into the middle of their little misshapen circle and laid Reepicheep down. Lucy rushed forward and gave him a drop of her magic potion. Slowly he came too and looked up.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said sitting up. Lucy smiled back. He then stood up and spotted Aslan, "Hail Aslan! It is a great honour to be in-" he lost his balance when he went into a deep bow. That's when everyone noticed something was missing. His tail. He turned around trying to find it but failed.

"I'm completely out of countenance," he said, "I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Uh perhaps a drop more?" he asked looking up at Lucy.

"I don't think it does that," said Lucy apologetically.

"You could have a go," tried Reepicheep.

"It becomes you well, small one," laughed Aslan.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse," said Reepicheep holding out his sword.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend," said Aslan.

"Well, it's not just the honour. It s also great for balance, and climbing, and grabbing things," defended Reepicheep.

"May it please, Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief," said the other mouse soldier and the held their tails up, poised to cut them away with their blades.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people," laughed Aslan and then a tail appeared where Reepicheep's use to be. Reepicheep spun around to see it and grabbed onto it and bowed to Aslan.

"Look! Thank you, my liege, I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility," said Reepicheep bowing once more. Aslan laughed in response.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" asked Aslan. Everyone turned to look at Trumpkin who was gathering Telmarine swords. He saw and walked over and kneeled down to Aslan. He roared in response causing Trumpkin to jump.

"Do you see him now?" asked Lucy. Trumpkin smiled at Aslan who smiled back.

"I believe there is a coronation that needs to be done," said Aslan and everyone turned to look at Caspian. The Narnians continued to round up Telmarine weapons and Carolyn walked off on her own. She sat down on a rock and cleaned her blades before sheathing them and laying down on her back to stare up at the trees.

"Carolyn?" shouted Edmund walking into the are she was in. He spotted her and made his way over to her. He came into her line of vision above and she closed her eyes.

"Go away, please," said Carolyn. Now she was thinking about earlier when she was just the best friend.

"What's wrong," he asked getting comfortable on the rock next to her.

"Please," said Carolyn desperate to get him to go away.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll go," he said. He was a sneaky kid, he knew how to get what he wanted.

"Trumpkin and Reepicheep got a better greeting from Aslan then I did. Which does not make sense since I helped fight for them, and I have been with you guys longer," said Carolyn and then she turned her head to look at him, "now leave."

"No, hold up," said Edmund turning to face her, "that's what this is all about?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell anyone. They'll just think I m being selfish," she said.

"Well you are, a bit," he said honestly.

"You wouldn't understand so just go away, Your Majesty," she said rolling over so her back was to him.

"Fine," he said and walked away. Carolyn laid on her rock and closed her eyes. She was tired after the battle and soon fell into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Carolyn awoke to an owl hooting overheard. She was still laying that rock and the sun had gone down. She groaned and sat up and smoothed her hair out.

"Good evening, Carolyn," said a voice next to her. She looked at saw Aslan sitting there.

"Oh, hello," said Carolyn smoothing her dress out and fixing the chain mail that she managed to fall asleep in.

"I sense you are not in high spirits, even though Caspian is now king and you won the battle," he said.

"Yea," she said not really wanting to talk to him.

"Why is that?"

"Look, it's nothing important."

"You are a dear friend to all the kings and queens so there for they are worried about you."

"Well if you must know, the answer is in that sentence you just said."

"Ah, the friend part. You wish to have some respect as a royalty."

"Well, not that much, but just to have some respect, and so that I wouldn't have to keep remembering why I wasn't here the first time."

"If I may, why weren't you here?"

"They forgot me outside. Before you met me I couldn't walk, but I got an injury yesterday and Lucy gave me some of her potion and if made me able to walk. Those noble kings and queens forgot me outside, even after they had come back."

"I see."

"I don't even know why I m here now. That horn was to summon the kings and queens of old, not extra baggage too."

"So that's how you see yourself?"

"Yes. I serve no purpose in being here. I m not here to lead anyone into battle, to rule over anything, I just get in the way. An extra character that did nothing for the plot."

"I think you did more then you give yourself credit for."

"Like what?"

"From what Lucy has told me, you were always there to support what was right."

"So was she, and since she s the queen they listened to her more. I know your trying to help, but you re really just pointing out more and more how I didn't help. So unless you have something less depressing to talk about I like for you to leave."

"I would like for you to have this medal showing what service you did for Narnia. You and three others received one for your noble behaviour throughout the entire experience."

"No thanks, I didn't even want to fight."

"Please Carolyn, take it," said Lucy. A few lamps were lit and it revealed the kings and queens and a couple Narnians.

"You know it too. I didn't want to fight for Narnia," said Carolyn crossing her arms and looking at Lucy.

"But you did fight for Narnia," said Susan.

"I'm sorry, Aslan, but I cannot accept it," said Carolyn jumping off from the rock and walking in the direction away from them.

"Carolyn, I'm sorry!" yelled Edmund. She stopped and looked at Edmund.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, for everything. For forgetting you outside, for calling you selfish, for every time I talked about Narnia in front of you," he said.

"I'm sorry too," said Peter.

"Me too," said Susan.

"And me," said Lucy.

"All of you have apologized many times before," said Carolyn.

"You stubborn girl, just take the medal," said Edmund walking over to her.

"Why should I?" she asked crossing her arms and looking at Edmund challengingly.

"Because you deserve it," he said, "and you have battle scars to prove you defended Narnia." He poked her side where she had the scar from the Telmarine arrow.

"Ow! Don t do that!" hissed Carolyn grabbing her side.

"If anyone deserves a medal, it's you. You are probably the bravest, most stubborn girls I have ever met," said Caspian. Carolyn looked around the circle at all the faces watching her.

"Fine, I'll take it. But not because I deserve it but because I want you all to stop harassing me," she said.

"Shut up already," said Edmund as he took the medal from Aslan and placed it around Carolyn's neck. It was a gold medal with an intricate design on it involving a lion, of course.

The coronation was very nice. Carolyn was dressed up in a green and blue dress and was riding a horse behind Edmund and Peter. She was shocked that she got to ride with the kings and queens in the procession through the town. She smiled slightly but mostly kept her head down, feeling very out of place. The other noticed but let her be, knowing her discomfort.

The next day, after a wonderful night sleeping in a bed in the castle, Carolyn awoke and changed into a light green dress with large, billowy sleeves. She found her way to the courtyard and saw Edmund walking by. She nodded at him and intended to keep walking when he ran to catch up to her.

"Carolyn wait," he said. She stopped and turned to look at him. She was still a little upset about the forest incident the other day. And she was not comfortable being in the castle.

"Yes?" she asked looking at the ground.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said.

"You already apologized, remember."

"I know, but it didn't seem enough. Not enough to bring my old friend back. So will you forgive me?" Carolyn looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm not the only who has changed," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since we got here. You seemed to act older and not like the Edmund I knew back in England."

"Oh, but you must understand that when we were here last, we grew up here-"

"And there you go and bring up the last time you were here. Really, a great way to apologize. Good bye, Edmund," said Carolyn and went to walk away. Edmund was desperate at this point. He didn't want to loose her. He ran and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around and planted his lips right on hers. She stood there shocked, her eyes wide open. He pulled away and looked at her. They remained silent for a while.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry. I don t know what came over me. I just kissed my best friend. Now things are going to be awkward aren't they."

"Edmund, calm down, I'm sure we can talk about this. This was probably just a desperate attempt to make amends with me. It had absolutely nothing to do with you liking me in that manner."

"Actually, Carolyn, now that I think about it. I have been feeling a little different around you."

"What?"

"Why couldn't this relationship work out?"

"Well we are a bit young."

"I know but in the future?"

She thought about it then smiled up at him.

"Sure. Now I m sure we have some where to be."

"Oh right," said Edmund and the walked off to the meeting area, "so that means you forgive me?"

"Maybe," said Carolyn before walking faster and stood up next to Susan.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Carolyn smiling a reassuring smile.

"That's good," said Susan. Once everyone had arrived Caspian began his speech.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," said Caspian explaining the situation.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," said a citizen in the audience.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start," said Aslan. The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves.

"I will go," shouted one man, "I will accept the offer."

"So will we," said Caspian's aunt stepping forward as well, baby in hand. They walked up the steps towards Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," said Aslan. He motioned towards the trees and it started spinning, creating an opening the showed that it was two trees. The three brave ones walked through and disappeared.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" asked another in the crowd.

"Sire. If my example can be of any service," said Reepicheep stepping forward, "I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Aslan looked down at him and then looked at the five standing off to the side. Some got the message.

"We'll go," said Peter stepping forward.

"We will?" asked Edmund. Carolyn agreed with Peter.

"Come on. Our times up," said Peter facing them. Then he walked to Caspian, "After all, we're not really needed her anymore." He handed Caspian his sword proudly.

"I will look after it until you return," said Caspian grasping the sword firmly.

"I'm afraid that s just it," said Susan. They turned to look at her as she stepped forward. "We're not coming back," she said.

"We're not?" asked Lucy.

"You two are," said Peter walking over to his younger siblings, "at least, I think he means you two."

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it s time for them to live in their own." said Aslan.

"It's all right, Lu," said Peter walking over to her, "it's not how I thought it would be, but it s all right. One day you'll see too. Come on. Peter, Lucy, and Edmund walked over to the Narnians on the side to say farewell. Carolyn stayed on the side not really knowing what she was doing. She watched Susan as she walked over to Caspian.

"Brilliant," muttered Carolyn rocking back and forth on her heels. She wasn't paying much attention until she saw Susan kiss Caspian. She smiled at them but then quickly went back to being emotionless. One by one the other walked through the tree portal.

"Carolyn go!" said Aslan.

"Right, bye, and good ridden," she said rushing to the portal. The others laughed around her and she soon found herself on the platform where they started off. Carolyn was back in her wheelchair, but she was comforted by it. The train came to a stop and the people got off and filed. Everyone was still in a daze about their recent adventure.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" asked one boy looking at them. That woke them from their daze and they grabbed their bags before getting on as well. Edmund helping Carolyn on, because there is a gap that needs to be minded. Once on, Edmund rummaged around in his bag and realized something.

"You don't suppose there's anyway of getting back?" he asked. They all looked at him, "I left my new torch in Narnia." Carolyn shook her head and laughed with the others as the doors shut.

"It really is nice to be back," said Carolyn.

"But you can't walk," said Lucy. They other were now sitting with Carolyn next to them.

"I don't mind. Edmund does though," she said shoving him in his arm.

"Actually," he said smiling at her, "I don't mind one bit." Carolyn smiled back.

"So, whose Phyllis?" asked Peter looking at Susan.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: So I decided to take the advice from one reviewer and continue for Dawn Treader. I actually went and saw the midnight premiere of it because I was having a lousy week and wanted to see it. So I've opened this story up again and I shall continue on. Enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen

It had been sometime since they had last went to Narnia. Peter was now off at a university and Susan was touring American with her parents. Carolyn was still with the Pevensie's and that meant, with Lucy and Edmund at their aunt and uncle's house… with their cousin.

"Here's your soup, would you like me to fluff your pillows or get you another blanket. How about some more tea, you should have some more t-" said Eustace placing a bowl of soup on the side table next to Carolyn's bed. She shared a room with Lucy and was currently sick with a cold. From the moment they moved in Eustace hated Lucy and Edmund, but he had developed a crush on Carolyn and she couldn't stand it.

"Eustace. Eustace! Quiet! I'm fine you can leave now," she said. He smiled.

"Right, if there is anything you need just call," he said left shutting the door carefully.

"I will kill that kid," she muttered before sneezing and turning onto her side.

She was about to doze off again when she heard the door downstairs open and heard Lucy and Edmund. She heard a commotion between Edmund and Eustace. She had a feeling that Eustace hated Edmund the most because he knew there was a thing going on between Edmund and Carolyn.

Now that they were older, they were closer, but still not officially together, too many things had happened that they kept the friends with benefits status.

Carolyn had a coughing fit right as Edmund and Lucy entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lucy placing some things on her bed before looking at Carolyn.

"Great," replied Carolyn and Edmund put and hand on her forehead and sighed.

"You still have a fever," he said sitting on her bed.

"I guess this is what I get for getting caught in the rain," she said.

"It's not your fault your wheelchair got stuck," said Lucy looking at the wheelchair that was tucked into the corner.

"Yeah, it's Eustace's fault. Stupid git had to convince his father to let you go to the store with him for more books," he said clenching his hands into fists.

"Calm down, Ed," said Lucy, "I got a letter from Susan, want to hear?"

"Sure," said Carolyn. Lucy began reading and Carolyn closed her eyes. It was very bright in their room and it was starting to hurt her eyes.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" shouted Eustace. Carolyn jumped with a start from her slumber and saw the other standing up and looking at the painting in the room that was leaking?

"What?" she asked sitting up. Eustace took the painting off the wall and tried to hold it but lost his grasp and it fell to the ground as the room began to fill up with water.

"This is not normal," she said as the covers began to float around her and she was waist deep in water.

"Stay with me," said Edmund pulling her out of her bed and putting her on his back. She held on and soon Edmund lost his balance and they fell under water. Carolyn had tried to take a deep breath before hand but failed and managed to get a breath full of water. She coughed and started to panic as she had no air. She pounded on Edmund's back and he swam faster up to the surface. They broke and she took a big gasp of air.

"You okay?" he asked. She coughed the water out and nodded.

"Edmund!" shouted Lucy. They looked and saw a boat headed straight for them. They swam out of the way before several people jumped into the water and swam to them.

"Caspian!" shouted Lucy as she saw a familiar face.

"Lucy?" he asked.

"It's Caspian! We're back in Narnia!" shouted Lucy.

"Good, can we get on the boat?" asked Carolyn holding onto Edmund. Caspian lead them over to where the lift was onto the boat. Caspian and Lucy went up first followed by Edmund and Carolyn. Carolyn was sitting on the lift and holding on to Edmund's leg as he stood.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Still sick," he said.

"Sick?" asked Caspian as he helped them onto the boat.

"Yes, I have a cold," said Carolyn.

"And you can't walk?" asked Lucy looking sad.

"Apparently not," she said as Edmund gave her an apologetic smile and helped her onto his back. Eustace then made his presence known by screaming as Reepicheep tried to help him.

"I was merely trying to help," said Reepicheep.

"Reepicheep!" shouted Lucy who hugged him.

"It talks?" asked Eustace about to have a mental break down.

"It's getting him to shut up is the trick," said Caspian.

"Can you go set me down somewhere?" asked Carolyn as the harsh sun was hurting her head.

"Right," said Edmund and he walked over to Caspian who pointed to a room where she could rest. Edmund placed her on the bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"We'll be back once we deal with Eustace," he said. She nodded and watched him leave.

She was back. Sick, wet, and couldn't walk, but she was back. She would have been happy for the escape but she would have liked the escape from Eustace. She sighed and looked around the room. This seemed to be the captain's quarters, or what would be, but since Caspian was king, he probably stayed in this room. Settling back into the covers she tried not to think too much about all that was happening but it was hard since it was all very confusing. Why were they there? When will they go back? What has happened since they left? Would she be able to help much while handicapped and sick? Slowly she drifted back to sleep with the rocking of the ship, but not before having a sneeze attack.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Carolyn, wake up. We need to change you out of these wet clothes," said Edmund as he carefully shook the sleeping Carolyn. She groaned and sat up and removed the covers, which were now damp thanks to her clothes.

"Why did you do this before I fell asleep?" she said and rubbed her eyes before coughing.

"Here are a changed of clothes. Do you think you can handle it?" he asked. She shrugged then nodded and took the clothes. Edmund waited outside the door and Carolyn carefully put on the pants and loose shirt. She wasn't going to wear dressing gowns because it would have been too much of a hassle if she had to constantly change if something were to happen while at sea. Once she finished she shouted for Edmund to come back in and he did followed by Caspian and Lucy.

Lucy looked around the room and stopped at a gold crest on the wall with a lion's head.

"Aslan," she said happily.

"You know that could be just any random lion," said Carolyn sniffing afterwards. The others looked at her, "okay, maybe not, but you never know."

"I missed you," said Caspian shaking his head before going over to a cupboard. Lucy moved over to the window and saw Susan's horn and bow and arrows on display.

"Susan's horn," she said looking at it.

"And I have this for you," said Caspian and he pulled out a box with Lucy's dagger and cordial.

"My cordial!" she said and reached out to take it but paused, "oh, may I?"

"They're yours," he said. Lucy smiled and took them and put them on.

"Is that Peter's sword?" asked Edmund spying it in the cupboard.

"Here," said Caspian pulling it out and handing it towards him.

"No, he gave it to you," he said. Caspian nodded and went back into the cupboard.

"I did save this for you," he said and tossed Edmund his torch. Edmund smiled and turned it on, while having it pointed at his face. The light blinded him and Carolyn laughed at him before he shone it towards her. She turned her head and looked at Caspian.

"You didn't by any chance, save my blades?" she asked. He smiled and pulled them out. She pulled them out and did a few motions with them before putting them back in their sheath.

"Kind of hard to do sitting down," observed Edmund.

"I guess, I won't be much help this time," she said looking at her blades. Caspian noticed she was a bit down and went back into the cupboard.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," he said walking over, "you helped Narnia before." He handed her the medal she got and she looked at it.

"Do you think- I mean it worked last time- if I gave her some of my cordial?" asked Lucy walking over to other surrounding Carolyn on the bed.

"It's worth a try," said Edmund. Lucy walked over and gave Carolyn a drop. They waited a while.

"Do you think it would cure her cold as well?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know," said Edmund shrugging.

"Well should we see?" asked Carolyn. Edmund grabbed her arm and helped her up, Caspian grabbed her other arm.

"I bet the rocking of the ship won't help though," said Caspian. Slowly the made sure Carolyn was stable on her feet and then they helped her start walking.

"I think it worked!" said Carolyn. Caspian and Edmund carefully let go and Carolyn was able to walk on her own until the ship lurched and she fell to the ground.

"But you don't have your sea legs," said Edmund rushing over and helping her to her feet.

"I still have my cold too," said Carolyn after sneezing.

"Well then you should rest. I'll send for some tea. You can stay in this room. I think, for Lucy's health, you can stay in the other room down below this one, and I'll stay with the crew, sorry Edmund you'll be joining me," said Caspian.

"That's all right," said Edmund helping Carolyn.

"But the covers are all damp now," said Carolyn and everyone paused.

"Fine you may come as I have someone change the covers, but take it easy, and you will rest later," said Caspian. Carolyn nodded and Edmund helped her out the door as they followed Lucy and Caspian into the navigation room where the captain was as well.

A map of Narnia was laid out on the table and everyone was surrounding it. Carolyn kept loosing her balanced on the ship so Edmund had an arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"There is peace through out Narnia," explained Caspian who had just gone over how he had created peace throughout Narnia in the time he was king.

"Then why are here?" asked Edmund.

"I don't know," said Caspian.

"What lies east of the Lone Islands?" asked Lucy noticing the blank spot of the map. Carolyn just assumed it was a large body of water like the Pacific Ocean.

"Uncharted waters. Mysterious lands and dangerous creatures like sea serpents," said the Captain.

"Sea serpents?" asked Edmund not believeing the captain.

"I really hope they don't talk," said Carolyn earning a chuckle from the others.

"So where are you headed now?" asked Lucy looking up from the map.

"Back when Miraz began to take over, the lords that were loyal to my father disappeared. Rumour says they went to here," said Caspian pointing to the map," the Lone Islands."

"We're going to the Lone Islands?" asked Edmund.

"Yes. I took an oath to find them, and I intend to. Each of them has a sword that I need to get," he explained and looked at the seven drawings on the wall behind him.

"Well then, it's settled, we're going to the Lone Islands," said Edmund nodding towards Caspian.

The captain left then to tell the crew the plans and the others filed out as well. Lucy went to go look out at sea, while Caspian went up to the helm. Edmund led Carolyn to the room she was previously occupying.

"Hopefully you will get over this cold soon," said Edmund as he pulled the covers over her.

"I hope so too. Do you think you can get me something to drink? My throat really hurts," she asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," he said. He rubbed her cheek before leaving. Carolyn took this time to look around the room and noticed all the pictures of the familiar faces. There was a painting of Susan by the door, and on the opposite wall was a picture of the lamp post. She glanced over by the window and noticed someone painted above the window. Actually there were two people, two portraits looking towards each other.

Carolyn got out of the bed and carefully made her way over to that wall and was looking up at the paintings. The portrait on the left was of Edmund, and the one on the right was of her. On these walls were all about the Kings and Queens of Narnia, and yet here she was. She smiled and looked at both of them. That's where she was when Edmund returned, cup of tea in his hand. He began to panic when he didn't see her in the bed and noticed her over by the wall.

"Come on you should be resting," he said walking over.

"I know, but I was looking at the pictures. It's you and me," she said pointing and Edmund looked at them, "I like it. Everything else is just about the Kings and Queens, yet here I am. I kind of feel like I belong here."

"Of course you belong here," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "we've been trying to tell you that."

"I guess," she paused, "I guess I grew up and understand the impact I had on you guys. It doesn't seem like much, but I don't mind." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He placed the tea down and wrapped his arms around her.

"You belong here. With us, we all love having you here," he said calmly.

"Even though I'm sick?" she asked teasingly.

"Even though you're sick. So now back in bed, I brought you some tea," he said letting go and grabbing her tea. She got back into bed and Edmund sat with her until she finished it. He let her rest and headed out onto the deck.

"How is she?" asked Caspian when Edmund came out.

"Good. She feels a lot better about being here as well," said Edmund, "by the way, any reason why those paintings on the wall in there of me and her and next to each other?"

"I just thought- well, aren't you together?" he asked.

"No," said Edmund.

"Oh, well you were close, it felt right to have you close in that room as well. Come on, I bet you haven't sparred anyone recently," said Caspian tossing Edmund a sword.

"Unless you count Eustace, then no," said Edmund smiling and soon the dual was underway.

A/n: clearly the dialogue is not word for word as in the movie. I'm trying to get it close, but I know it isn't accurate. Anyway, went and saw the movie again yesterday. I had a Narnia movie marathon with my friends yesterday (starting with the 1988 Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe. Which is a classic, I watched it when I was in school and we had to read the book). So I remember more now from the movie and noticed more.

More soon. Thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was some time later when Edmund walked back into Carolyn's room and gently woke her up. She groaned them turned over to look at him.

"I thought you wanted me to rest?" she asked.

"I did, but we arrived at the Lone Islands. Some of us are going ashore. I wanted to tell you," he said and put and hand on her forehead, "hey, you're fever is gone."

"I'm feeling a bit better. Still can't breathe through my nose though," she said trying and failing, "do you think I can come? I think land might help me."

"I don't know," said Edmund unsure.

"Please," she begged.

"We already have to watch Eustace. I don't know if we can handle him, and you being sick," he said. He knew she was going to come anyway but he wanted to tease her, and he hoped maybe she would stay so he wouldn't have to worry about her.

"That's it, if Eustace is going, so am I," she said flew the covers off of her. She pulled some boots on and grabbed her blades and left the room with Edmund following her smiling.

They got into the long boats and rowed towards the island. They docked and got out.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lucy noticing that everything was deserted.

"That can't be a good sign," said Carolyn as they headed up towards the town.

"If we aren't back by dawn, send a search party," ordered Caspian to Reepicheep, who Eustace complained about all the way up to the town.

They started to search the place for anyone who could fill them on what happened here but it was still desserted as well.

"Right, well it seems no one is in. I think we should go back," said Eustace joining them in the courtyard as they were headed towards a church of some sorts. Everyone looked over at Edmund and he looked at them before looking at Eustace.

"Do you want to," he paused trying to think of what Eustace could do, "guard something?"

"Right, good idea, cousin. Very logical," said Eustace running over to the group. Caspian walked over to him and handed him a dagger and Eustace stared at it.

"Right, I got it. I got it," said Eustace turning to look out over the courtyard. Edmund rolled his eyes as the four of them entered the building. It was just as deserted as everywhere else.

"I don't think any of the lords are here, or anyone else for that matter," said Carolyn looking at the dusty statues.

"What's this?" asked Lucy. Everyone gathered around a podium in the middle of the room and a book was open on top.

"It's a list, looks like some sort of fee," said Edmund, "but why are some crossed off?"

"Slave traders," said Caspian finally realizing what was happening on this island. This realization cued men to drop from the ceiling on ropes and come out from behind the statues.

Everyone drew their blades and began to fight. Carolyn was struggling a bit but got into the grove of it after knocking a few men. Things were looking good for them when they heard a very loud, girly scream and they turned and saw Eustace with Caspian's loaned dagger held to his throat.

"Eustace!" exclaimed Edmund glaring at his cousin.

"Unless you want to hear him scream like a girl again, I suggest you drop your swords," said Eustace's captor.

"I'm not a girl!" said Eustace who quickly closed his mouth as the blade came closer to his neck. The others angrily dropped their blades and where quickly grabbed by the surrounding men. They struggled, of course, but it was no use.

"Take these two to market," said the man in charge freeing Eustace to be grabbed by another man who quickly started moving Lucy and Eustace out once they had their orders. "Those two will go to the dungeons," he said pointing to Caspian and Edmund, and then he walked up to where Carolyn was trying to escape, "and her, well she will go to the other market." The men laughed and started dragging them all to where they had to go.

"Edmund!" shouted Lucy trying to get free. They knew it was hopeless and soon they were dragged off to different locations.

Lucy and Eustace were chained up and left here for the night with the others who were to be sold as slaves.

Edmund and Caspian were roughly thrown into the dungeon where it grew steadily darker and darker as night fell. There was no way out so they fell into an uneasy sleep.

Carolyn was forcefully shoved into small house where several over girls around her age were. She couldn't help but notice their outfits were on the revealing side and was quick to figure out what this 'other market' was.

"Ladies, I'm sure you can help your new friend with some more… comfortable clothes. She needs to be presentable for tomorrow," said her captor, tossing some clothes at Carolyn before leaving while laughing to himself.

Carolyn looked around at the girls and saw their pitying looks as they helped her up and grabbed the clothes and held them out for her.

"No, I will find a way out of here," she said going over to the door and trying to break it down.

"We hate to disappoint you, but we've tried, we all have. It's no use. The best hope of escape you have is tomorrow when they release you," said one of the girls, one who was older than the rest.

"Please, miss, if you don't wear the 'uniform' then you will get lashings," said a younger girl who was holding Carolyn's new set of clothes.

"Really?" she asked looking at the clothes and sniffing, she still had that damn cold.

"It sucks, really, but if you wear it you could trick them that you've submitted," said the oldest one again.

"Fine," said Carolyn after a while and she quickly changed into the 'uniform' which left little to the imagination. It was brown with gold accents and was in two pieces and top which covered only what was needed, and bottoms which was low rise and had a belt and flowing skit.

"Oh my, what happened?" asked another one of the girls as she glanced at the large scar that was on Carolyn's side. Lucy's potion had healed her wound, but left and scar.

"I was shot with an arrow a few years ago. It's nothing though, this outfit however," she said using her old clothes to cover herself up a bit.

"I know, it stinks, you got a worse one then some of us too," said the oldest who was covered a bit more. At least her stomach wasn't fully showing.

"Now what?" asked Carolyn looking around.

"We sleep," said the youngest yawning, "and in the morning we go to market."

The girls went off to their sleeping area and fell asleep. Carolyn was too scared to fall asleep, but her cold said other wise and soon she was asleep dreaming of ways to escape.

"Wakey, wakey!" said one of the men from yesterday as he barged in and grabbed the girls. Carolyn was roughly grabbed and awoken from her sleep. She and five other girls were dragged down to the market and she passed by some slaves being forcefully loaded into a long boat. They walked past another area and saw Eustace and Lucy chained together outside. She caught their eye and Lucy's eyes widened, Eustace's mouth dropped and she nodded to them and continued to struggle.

"Those who aren't sold, and sacrificed to the green mist," explained Lord Bern who was one of the missing seven lords. He had emerged from the shadows of the dungeon and began to explain what had happened on this island and what became of some of the people.

"Where does it come from?" asked Edmund.

"We don't know," said Lord Bern.

"There's another market here isn't there?" asked Caspian turning away from the window to look at Lord Bern.

"Yes," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Edmund, "what kind?"

"Look towards the right," said Caspian sadly. Edmund did just that and saw Carolyn there struggling.

"No!" shouted Edmund, "we have to save them!" That's when guards arrived and grabbed onto Caspian and Edmund.

"You're coming with us," he said and he shoved them out of the dungeon and brought them to the market.

One by one the four girls had been sold and Carolyn was up next. None of the men were pleasing looking but she couldn't help but notice the few that were wearing cloaks with hoods. She glanced over to the other side of the market and saw Lucy get sold as she walked up to the stage. The bidding began for both her and Eustace. Offers began to fly for her, but none were going to Eustace.

"Then we'll take him, we'll take them all," said a very familiar voice from that of a mouse and all the men wearing cloaks threw them off and revealed that they were the Dawn Treader crew.

Caspian and Edmund saw the invasion and began to take down their captors. Lucy followed suit and Eustace just ran for it. Carolyn knocked her captors down while they were distracted and stole the keys from a guard and unlocked her hand cuffs. She ran by a man fighting and stole his sword and began to battle them.

Their crew was stronger and managed to defeat all of the slave traders and they began walking through town as the towns people cheered for them. Carolyn joined them and everyone sort of just looked at her.

"No one says anything," she said still breathing hard from fighting and not being able to breathe through her nose.

"Come on," said Edmund wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"My King," said someone off of the side and catching up to Caspian and Edmund, "please, let me come with you! They took my wife."

Some of the crew moved to protect Caspian but he made them stand down.

"What is this?" asked Caspian.

"You are going after the mist? Please, they took my wife, let me come with you. I've been on the sea all my life, I know how to be a sailor," he begged.

"Of course," said Caspian.

"Daddy!" shouted a little girl towards the new crew member.

"Gael, stay with your aunt," he said joining the crew as the little girl's aunt caught up to her.

The party reached the long boats and Eustace and were stopped.

"My King! I have brought you the sword," said Lord Bern handing Caspian a sword that was covered with rock, having been hidden in a cave for so long.

"Lord Bern. The Lone Islands are now back in the name of Narnia. I dub you Duke of the Lone Islands," he said smiling at the Lord and then handing the sword over to Edmund, "now you have a sword."

Edmund smiled and they headed back to the Dawn Treader with their new crew member and one step closer to finding out what this green mist was.

"On to the next island," said Caspian to his captain who nodded, "men welcome our newest crew member, and Carolyn," she looked at him and nodded and headed towards her room.

"I don't mind," said Eustace and everyone glared at him, "what? I don't." Edmund smacked him in the back of his head and Eustace glared at his cousin. Lucy shook her head and walked to the side of the boat. Edmund, still carrying his new sword, followed Carolyn into her room.

She searched the room and found no other clothes, but she did find something to blow her nose with. Edmund came in and found her sitting on the bed and sniffing.

"You okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Yea, but I'm cold, and my head is all congested," she said sniffing again.

"I'll go see if I can find you some clothes," he said and left the room. Carolyn rubbed her temples, trying to make it feel better while Edmund was gone. That's when she saw the mirror across the room. It was on the back side of one of the cupboard doors and she looked at herself in it.

She hated to admit it, but the 'uniform' looked good on her, all except the scar on her side. She was examining it in the mirror when Edmund came back he put the clothes on the bed and walked over to her.

"You still have that nasty of a scar?" he asked. She turned away from the mirror, still looking at the scar.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Doesn't really compare to mine though," he said.

"Yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, when the White Witch stabbed me," he said and lifted his shirt up and showed his scar.

"Wow, impressive," she said looking at it, "but not as bad as mine."

"Fine, it's a draw," he said tucking his shirt back into his pants. He had removed his vest when he went to fetch Carolyn some clothes.

"I'm going to change now," she said and walked over to the clothes and looked at them. It was a shirt and pants similar to the others, and a vest that was corset style.

"So, er, how did they manage to get you into that outfit anyway?" he asked looking out the window as Carolyn changed.

"Kind of by threat. And kind of my plan. I thought," she paused as she pulled the shirt on, "if I looked like I submitted they would, let their guard down and I could escape." She finished putting on the clothes and threw the 'uniform' into a cupboard.

"That worked well," he said turning around as she walked over to stand next to him.

"I tried to escape, but clearly I failed without the crew's help," she said softly.

"But you're safe now, we all are," he said looking at her as she looked out the window.

"I kind of have a bad feeling though. It could just be fear of the unknown, but I don't like it," she said looking up at him.

"Everything will be fine, as long as Eustace doesn't get in the way," he said and they laughed.

"Well I think you should get back to that sword of yours. It needs a good cleaning," she said. He smiled and they left the room together.

A/n: If you are having a hard time picturing Carolyn's outfit, imagine Princess Leia's slave outfit. The arrival on this island really stuck with me because when Eustace called Edmund 'cousin' it reminded me of my cousin and me, she calls me cousin all the time, I just call her by her name though. I had too keep it. I loved Eustace in this movie, the actor was a great find and although my local movie reviewer has highly against him, I loved his character.

Thank you for reading. More to come, Please review.

-Charlotte


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Day one thousand on this horrible boat, in this strange land. Okay it hasn't even been a week, but it has still be horrible. By day I'm stuck on this horrible boat, and at night I have to share quarters not only with my cousin Edmund but with this annoying rat creature. Now all Edmund ever does is play with his stupid tin sword._

_I am also really hungry. The only good thing about this whole fiasco would be the fact that Carolyn is here too, but I don't have a chance with my stupid cousin around. Those two have had a thing for each other for years now. It's kind of annoying really, they should just get together already. If now, then let someone else have a chance. Like me._

Eustace looked up from writing in his journal and looked at the seagull that had landed on a crate in front of him.

"You don't know where I can get food do you?" he asked.

"Uh, why are you talking to that bird?" asked Tavros the Minotaur who had been watching Eustace.

"Well, I just thought-" started Eustace looking up at the minotaur.

"Hey," laughed Tavros turning to the crew member next to him, "he's talking to birds now."

"He's a nutter that one," responded the crew member as they laughed at him. Eustace shooed the bird away and left the deck.

Edmund was sitting off to the side cleaning Lord Bern's sword while Lucy was looking out over the sea and thinking. Carolyn was reading a book she found in her room off to the side. Lucy turned around and glanced up at Caspian then looked at Carolyn.

"Hey Carolyn," she asked walking over to her. Carolyn looked up at her and squinted at the sun shone in her eyes.

"Yes, Lucy?" she asked.

"Can I talk with you, in private?" she asked, "you know, girl to girl."

"Oh," said Carolyn, "of course." She closed her book and led Lucy into her room. They sat down on her bed and Lucy turned to her but was looking at her hands that were in her lap.

"Normally I would ask Susan about this stuff, but…" she started.

"Lu, I understand. You can ask my anything," said Carolyn reassuringly.

"Well, it's just…do you think I'm pretty?" she asked looking up at Carolyn.

"What-? Lucy, you're very pretty. Where is this coming from?"

"I've begun to notice guys more but they don't seem to notice me. I've seen the way Caspian looked at Susan last time we were here, and the way Edmund is always looking at you. I just thought, maybe I wasn't pretty because I've never had a guy look at me like that."

"Well, Lucy, Caspian really loved Susan, he still has eyes for her, and Edmund is your brother, all the other people here are men with families of their own."

"I know, but at home. No one ever notices me. I just fade into the background."

"You're just becoming a young lady, you'll have boys fighting for you soon enough."

"You promise?"

"Of course. Now is that all?"

"There has been one other things that has been bothering, well, the crew. Mainly Caspian and me, but some of the crew has noticed as well."

"Something that is bothering everyone should be fixed, what is it?"

"You and Edmund."

"What about us?"

"When are you going to just get together already?"

"What?"

"You two have been acting like you were together for years now, but never got together, just put us all out of our misery and get together already."

"Is it really that big of a problem?"

"Yes, now get." Lucy shoved Carolyn towards the door and pushed her over to Edmund and who looked up at her and Lucy with a confused look on his face. The crew noticed what was going on and stopped to watch.

"Er, yes?" asked Edmund stopping his work on his sword. Lucy gave Carolyn a shove and Carolyn looked at her before turning back around to look at Edmund.

"Edmund, it has come to my attention that we are the cause of a plaguing issue on this ship," started Carolyn.

"We are?" he asked looking around and the crew nodded their heads, "what?"

"They fell our relationship is annoying," she went on looking up at Caspian who was smiling at her.

"Being friends is annoying?" asked Edmund slowly.

"Apparently," said Carolyn and Lucy shoved her again, "we are more then just friends. Ever since the end of our last journey here in Narnia."

"I guess," said Edmund still very confused, "where is this going?"

"I don't think they want us to break up, I think the goal here, is that we get together," said Carolyn staring Edmund in the eye.

"We…get together," tried Edmund looking around for confirmation from the crew and they all nodded their heads, "well, if it will solve the problem?"

"Come on," said Lucy smiling at the two.

"I'm all for it," said Carolyn.

"Fine then, Carolyn Baker, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked setting the sword aside and standing up, looking Carolyn in the eye.

"Yes," she said. Edmund beamed and looked at everyone else.

"Happy?" he asked.

"No," said Lucy.

"What?" asked the two looking at her.

"Kiss!" shouted Caspian and soon the crew was shouting it as well.

"Oh no, peer pressure," said Carolyn looking at Edmund.

"Might as well give them what they want," he said and he pulled Carolyn towards him before planting his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the crew cheered for them.

This moment was then ruined as Eustace came out from under deck with Reepicheep chasing after him. He was carrying a knife and Reepicheep was trying to get him to dual.

"Eustace," muttered Edmund annoyed but smiled at Carolyn.

"Now how do we solve that problem?" asked Carolyn as they pulled away from each other.

"Let Reepicheep handle him," said Lucy as they watched a dual between the two ensue, all over and orange which was now in the captain's hand.

Reepicheep had the upper hand the entire dual and soon had knocked Eustace over. He fell to the floor and knocked a basket over which gave a very girly scream. Lucy walked over and lifted the top of the basket to reveal and little girl.

"Oh, I thought that was Eustace's scream," said Carolyn to Edmund.

"So did I," said Edmund and they shrugged.

"Gael?" asked their newest crew member stepping forward and helping his daughter up. The crew parted and the captain walked forward.

"Please, sir, she's my daughter," he said holding his daughter protectively.

"Everyone, welcome our newest crew member," said the captain smiling at Gael and handing her the orange Eustace tried to steal. Gael smiled and Lucy led her away.

"Come with me, you will be staying in my room," said Lucy showing her the way.

"Well it has been an interesting day," said Caspian.

"And getting more interesting, look," said Carolyn pointing out. They looked and saw that they had reached the next island.

"Land ho!" came the shout from the crew member in the crow's nest. Provisions were loaded into the long boats, as were most of the crew and they made their way to the island.

"We'll sleep here on the beach tonight then search the island in the morning," ordered Caspian. Everyone started setting up their sleeping arrangements and fires were started. Food began cooking and everyone were enjoying themselves, except Eustace and Carolyn. Eustace because he is a stick in the mud, but Carolyn realized how cold this island was. They could see their breath when they breathed and she was freezing.

"Here," said Edmund wrapping his blanket around her shoulders. She was sitting on her bed which was by a fire and her blanket was wrapped around her shoulders but she was till freezing. She coughed then sniffed and lean against Edmund who sat next to her.

"It's really cold," she said her teeth chattering a bit.

"Here drink this," said Caspian walking over and handing her a cup of steaming tea. She happily accepted it and started to gently sip at it.

"I wish there were more blankets for you, but that's it," said Edmund rubbing her arms to warm her up.

"It's fine, I can just cuddle with you all night, you're warm," she said wrapping her free had around him.

"Sure," he said.

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yea, we are together now, remember," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Right," she said and put her head on his shoulder and continued to sip her tea before she sneezed and Edmund burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me," said Carolyn shoving him.

"Sorry," he said smiling at her. She glared at him before going back to her tea. He just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and chuckled while looking at the fire.

"They're cute," said Gael to Lucy from the other side of the fire.

"I know," said Lucy laughing at her brother as he was shoved.

"Took them forever to get together though," said Caspian who had been watching the new couple as well.

"I'm glad that they did, it seems to have annoyed Eustace even more," laughed Lucy and they all looked to the other side of the fire where Eustace sat glaring at Edmund. The three laughed at him, because, well, that's all anyone did.

A/n: Can you tell I've been bored? Cause I have, that's why these are coming out so fast. I have a lot of things I need to do but I've just been too lazy.

Anyway thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review.

-Charlotte


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"They brought a pig."

"Found him."

"This one's female."

"So is this one."

"I found another female, in the arms of a male."

"This one reads."

"Take her."

Lucy shot awake as something invisible picked her up and carried her away. Not a single person noticed as she was carried away, unable to make a sound.

"Lucy? Edmund wake up! Look at this," said Caspian franctically while looking at giant foot prints in the ground.

"Who created those?" asked Carolyn as she quickly pulled her boots on.

"I don't know, but I bet they took Lucy," said Edmund.

"Everyone get up, follow these foot prints," said Caspian and everyone got and quickly made their way towards the centre of the island. They came to a clearing with oddly shaped bushes and trees.

"Lucy's dagger," said Edmund. Caspian made his way over to it but was suddenly hit and knocked back wards.

The others soon were attacked and began to fight back.

"Oh look, that other girl is awake," came a voice right behind Carolyn. She turned around and took a swipe at whatever it was with her blades. Edmund had given them to her having taken them back at the last island.

Whatever was there grabbed her blades and pulled them from her hands and pushed her backwards so she landed on her back. She quickly got up and made to grab her swords but they flew out of her reach.

"Who are you?" asked Caspian.

"And we are your worst nightmare," said a voice to the right.

"Big, monstrous creatures," said another voice. Suddenly the creatures began to re-appear and revealed that they were small creatures with big feet, or rather they only had one foot.

"That's not normal," Carolyn muttered to herself.

"Be forewarned," said a stack of three in front of them. Everyone just smiled at them.

"Oh really?" asked Edmund looking right at them.

"Oh…no," said one.

"Where is my sister?" asked Edmund.

"She is with the oppressor," said one.

"Where is the oppressor?" asked Carolyn.

"In the mansion," was the reply.

"What mansion?" asked Edmund looking around.

"That one," said one pointing at the mansion that became visible. That's when they heard a rustle from behind them and turned and saw Eustace finally join the party.

"It's the pig!" exclaimed the creatures.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder," said Eustace staring at the creatures.

"Edmund!" exclaimed Lucy as she emerged from the mansion with the 'oppressor'.

"Lucy!" said Edmund hugging his sister.

"It's the oppressor!" yelled several of the creatures.

"He'll make us invisible again!" they said.

"Oh, be gone with you," said the oppressor as he flung something towards them and they hopped away.

"What was that?" asked Caspian.

"Lint, but don't tell them that," said the oppressor, "come with me." Edmund, Caspian, Lucy, Eustace, and Carolyn followed him into the mansion and up to his library.

"What were those? And why did they call you the oppressor?" asked Carolyn.

"They were dufflepuds. They called me the oppressor because I made them invisible and they didn't like it, but I did it for their protection from the green mist. They can't fight for themselves no matter how hard they try," he explained grabbing a scroll.

"The green mist?" asked Caspian, "it is here too?"

"Sadly. My real name is Coriakin, I am a magician," he explained before unrolling the scroll and it showed a map of Narnia.

"It's beautiful," said Eustace and everyone looked at him, "well for a make believe map of a make believe world."

"This is where the green mist comes from. Dark Island," said Coriakin as he showed the dark, misty island.

"How do we stop it?" asked Caspian.

"Only if you get all of Seven Lords' swords and place them on Aslan's table," he explained.

"Where is Aslan's table?" asked Edmund.

"Here," he said and the map moved showing an island with a blue star above it, "this is Ramandu Island, the table is located here. The blue star will be your guide. But be forewarned, the mist likes to play tricks. It will reveal your darkest wishes and your worst fears."

"So we're going to find this island?" asked Eustace.

"Yes," said Caspian.

"Hurry, if you don't I fear the mist will soon consume Narnia," said Coriakin. They nodded and headed out.

Back on the Dawn Treader and fighting against a horrible storm, Edmund and Caspian were in the navigation room with the captain.

"At half rations we will be able to last two weeks. We need to turn back now. We won't be able to see your star in this storm anyway," said the captain.

"No, we don't have time," said Caspian.

"If that is what you want, but storms can play tricks on the crew," he said before leaving the room.

"Come on Edmund we should turn in," said Caspian and the went to their quarters and fell asleep with everyone else.

Everyone was having nightmares. Caspian was dreaming that his father was not proud of him. He did not live up to his father's standards; his worst nightmare.

Lucy dreamt she was Susan and beautiful, but then she was gone, Lucy never existed. She really wished she was Susan, but never that she wouldn't exist.

Edmund dreamt the White Witch was back. She wanted to start anew with Edmund by her side. The White Witch was his worst nightmare.

"Edmund," whispered Lucy. Edmund jumped awake drawing his sword before noticing Jadis was no where. He turned to his sister. "I had a nightmare," she said.

"It seems we all have," said Edmund glancing at Caspian.

"Now I can't sleep," said Lucy as Edmund put his sword back into its sheath.

"Try," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll try," she said getting up before turning back around to him, "do you think we'll see Aslan?"

"I don't know," said Edmund, "just get some sleep," he said. Lucy hugged him before leaving. However, that wasn't that last time he was woken up that night.

Carolyn was tossing and turning in her bed as a green mist crept under her door and over to her bed. It seemingly observed her then dived into her mind and into her nightmare.

"Edmund." Edmund woke up again from a dreamless sleep and saw Carolyn standing next to him wearing a robe.

"Carolyn, did you have a nightmare as well?" he asked sitting up.

"Come," she said grabbing his hand and pulling hit out of his hammock. He took in her odd behaviour but followed her anyway.

She led him to her room and sat him on her bed.

"Would you stay with me?" she asked moving him so he was laying down.

"It might start rumours, but if you want," he said. Carolyn turned around and Edmund looked up at the ceiling when he felt Carolyn move back to the bed. He looked at and saw that she had removed her robe and revealed that was wearing the slave outfit that had laid forgotten in the cupboard.

"Carolyn?" he asked.

"Shh," she said and laid down on top of him and kissed him. He was shocked but happily kissed back. He wove his fingers into her hair then moved them to her bare waist. He was really beginning to like these clothes.

Her hands ran down his chest and under his shirt. As they continued to kiss she felt her way up his bare chest as she lifted his shirt with her hands. They parted so she could take his shirt off and as it flew off he saw something green flash in her eyes. That made him realize something, Carolyn was not herself at the moment.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Carolyn, wake up!" she exclaimed and shook her till she started blinking. A green mist drifted off behind her a disappeared.

Carolyn looked around her grabbed her head.

"Edmund? I just had the worst nightmare…where is you shirt? And why are you in my bed? And what am I wearing?" she asked looking around.

"I think you were possessed by the green mist. What was your nightmare?" he asked sitting up and propping himself on his hands. Carolyn was staring at his chest as he moved then shook her head and looked up at him.

"Um, well, I was back in the slave market. This time I was sold," she said and looked down at her hands, "When Coriakin said it revealed your worst nightmare or darkest desire I thought about what would be my worst nightmare and I remembered that island. How close I had come to being sold. I didn't really think of it at the time since I knew the crew was coming at dawn, but now that I think on everything, that was probably the most terrifying moment of my life."

"The mist must have tapped into that and that we were together," he said rubbing his hand on her back.

"Would you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to have anymore nightmares," she said grabbing his hand.

"Of course," he said. She nodded and got up and found her discarded nightdress. She changed and made her way over to her bed where Edmund had put his shirt back on, only he left the ties undone so there was a low neck line. She laid down and closed her eyes. Edmund noticed and hugged her close to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently by her ear.

"Yea, just let me sleep on it, I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning," she whispered. Edmund kissed her cheek and rested his head next to hers.

Things were definitely getting interesting.

**A/b:** Thank you for reading and please review. I'm getting these out like crazy now.

-Charlotte


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"We have no food and we go the island most likely _not_ to have food?" asked Carolyn as they came ashore a volcanic island.

"It's the best we can do for now," said the Captain. They all got onto the island and spread out to search for food, except the small party that went to search for any lords.

The island was rocky terrain and very dry, there was also the matter of the very active volcano that could be a hazard. Things seemed calm right now, but you never know with Mother Nature.

The group of four kept up the search when they came to a hole in the ground with a rope tied off on a large boulder. Someone had been here and their best bet was that it was a lord.

Edmund went down first, being brave enough to test the rope and go down. Next was Carolyn who really wanted to see the cave. She got down and landed on the rocky surface rather roughly. She lost her footing and nearly fell into a pool of water if it wasn't for Edmund grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him before she fell in.

"Thanks, that was close," she said as the other made their way down.

"Everyone okay?" asked Caspian. They nodded in response then looked down into the pool.

"What is it?" asked Lucy seeing a large golden man just below the serface.

"Some golden statue," said Edmund taking a stick and reaching into the pool and poking the statue. He shrugged and pulled the stick out but then something happened.

Starting at the point where the stick had entered the pool it started to turn gold. All of their eyes widened as Edmund held onto the stick.

"Drop it, Edmund!" shouted Carolyn and he quickly let go and it fell into the water.

"Poor bloke, must have fallen in," said Lucy.

"Don't you mean poor lord?" asked Caspian nodding towards the shield, "It's Lord Restimar."

"Look there's his sword," said Lucy.

"Got it," said Edmund drawing his sword and reaching into the water. Carolyn grabbed onto his shirt to make sure he didn't fall in. He carefully hooked his sword onto the other and pulled it out.

"The swords don't change!" said Lucy happily. Edmund grabbed the new sword and sheathed his other one.

"Okay, let's go," said Caspian and the others walked back to the rope but Edmund stayed put. Carolyn turned to look at him and he was staring at the pool.

"Edmund? What are you thinking?" she asked moving to stand next to him. He reached down and took a shell. He dipped it in the water before quickly dropping it on the ground. Everyone watched as only the shell turned to gold.

"Whoever has access to this pool is the most powerful man ever. Lucy," he said turning to her, "we could pay for anything and move out of our aunt and uncle's house. Carolyn," he looked up at her and grabbed her hand, "I would be the best boyfriend ever."

"You can't take anything from Narnia, Ed," said Caspian watching the scene closely.

"Who says?" asked Edmund staring at the gold shell.

"I do," said Caspian and every turned to look at him, "as King of Narnia, I order that you cannot take anything from Narnia."

"What makes think you are superior to me?" asked Edmund standing up and walked towards Caspian.

"Peter gave me his sword. I am High King," said Caspian gripping his sword.

"I'm tired of being second. I was to Peter and now I am to you!" yelled Edmund.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" yelled Caspian. Both Edmund and Caspian drew their swords and they clashed before Lucy stood between them.

"STOP!" she yelled, "none of this is helping us."

"Oh come on, put your swords away," said Carolyn walking over to them and taking their swords and sheathing them.

"We're going to get out of here, without any gold. Edmund take the sword and come with us," said Lucy as she made her way over to the rope. Carolyn helped her up then turned to the boys who were glaring at each other. She cleared her throat getting their attention. Caspian went up and before Edmund went up Carolyn looked at him.

"What?" he asked ashamed.

"Edmund, if there is anything you want to talk about you can tell me," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing," he said after a while.

"Just know, you can tell me anything. It's what I'm here for," she said. He nodded and she pulled him into a hug before turning around and climbing up the rope. Edmund passed her the sword before climbing up himself.

They silently made their way back to the beach and found the crew had returned from searching for food. Carolyn was watching Edmund as he stared at the new sword. Lucy stood next to her and looked at Carolyn.

"You'll watch him right?" she asked. Carolyn looked down at Lucy and smiled.

"Of course," said Carolyn looking back at Edmund. She couldn't help but admire the way he looked down at the sword. He was pretty fit from all the sword fighting he has done and his vest helped show that. She felt lucky that he was her boyfriend.

"I worry about him. Ever since he betrayed us with the White Witch. He has become the most improved and had showed that he is a true, honourable member of Narnian nobility, but I never know what goes on in his head," explained Lucy.

"I thought I did, but this is subject I know little about, and that worries me," said Carolyn.

"Well keep an eye on him," said Lucy before walking over to Caspian.

They were all ready to head back to the boat when they noticed one very annoying person was not present to complain about the food found.

"Where's Eustace?" asked Caspian.

"He ran off. Trying to get out of doing any chores," said a crew member.

"I'll look for him," said Edmund.

"I'll go with you," said Caspian. Edmund nodded and they headed off together. Things were still tense between them, but they were kings, they were able to look past mistakes.

The others took one long boat back to the Dawn Treader while the others waited for Edmund and Caspian to return. Lucy was skipping rocks in the water and Carolyn was resting on a rock when they heard a loud sound. They looked and saw a cloud of fire coming from the side of the volcano.

"Oh no," said Lucy thinking it was the volcano.

"No, that wasn't he volcano. Everyone weapons out," she said pulling her blades out and watching in horror as a dragon flew out. Everyone point their weapons at it as it flew over them and landed on the mast of the Dawn Treader. The mast swayed about ready to break until Reepicheep stabbed the dragon with his sword and it flew off. Edmund and Caspian were headed back, a new sword in Edmund's hand, and Carolyn was walking towards them with her eyes on the dragon before it came and swooped down, scooping Edmund in his hands.

"EDMUND!" shouted Lucy as she ran towards the dragon who flew off.

"After them!" shouted Caspian and soon majority of their party had run off after the dragon.

The dragon flew in a circle before coming to a clearing and landing and carefully putting Edmund down on the ground. The party had caught up to him and Carolyn rushed to Edmund and grabbed him tightly before helping him stand up. The others surround the dragon with their swords drawn.

"Stop! No! It's Eustace!" exclaimed Edmund. Everyone looked at Edmund, then at the dragon, then back at Edmund.

"He was turned into a dragon," said Edmund. Everyone slowly put their swords away and noticed a golden bracelet on the dragons arm.

"Everyone knows that a dragon's treasure is cursed," said Caspian ad Eustace gave him a look, "well anyone from Narnia."

Lucy took the gold bracelet off of Eustace that looked like it was pinching his arm and tossed it aside.

"How do we turn him back?" asked Lucy.

"You can't, not that I know of," said Caspian.

"What are we going to do?" asked Edmund.

"Well he can't come on board," said the Captain.

"Then he'll have to fly alongside," said Carolyn looking around at everyone. They nodded and slowly headed back to the beach.

"We'll camp out here tonight and leave in the morning," said Caspian.

"But you have no provisions. How will you keep warm?" asked the Captain. There was a pause before they heard and snort and saw that Eustace blew some fire onto a piece of wood and ignited it.

"Does that answer you question?" asked Edmund as everyone smiled. The captain nodded and headed back to the Dawn Treader leaving Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, Carolyn, Eustace, Gael, and Reepicheep on the island.

Lucy fell asleep fast, having not gotten a good sleep the previous night and Gael was sleeping next to her. Eustace was having a hard time so Reepicheep kept him company. They were becoming the best of friends. Carolyn was curled in a ball trying to keep warm as best she could. Her cold was nearly gone now, just a few coughs and sniffles here and there. Edmund was laying on this back over by Caspian who was sitting on a rock and they were looking up at the stars.

"I've never seen these constellations," said Edmund.

"Nor have I. We are certainly in a different part of Narnia," said Caspian, "my father liked the stars."

"Mine too. I think they are beautiful," said Edmund. Caspian smiled and looked down at Edmund.

"You have your own beautiful star to stare at. And you can see her during the day," said Caspian nodding towards Carolyn. Edmund looked over at her curled in a ball. By the way she kept moving he knew she wasn't asleep yet.

"Yea," said Edmund watching her now.

"I heard her come in our quarters last night," said Caspian. Edmund froze and looked back at Caspian.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. And I couldn't help but notice you weren't there this morning," he said smirking.

"Yeah, she was having a nightmare as well. I stayed with her," said Edmund leaving out significant details, like her being possessed by the green mist.

"You sure that's all that happened?" asked Caspian jokingly.

"Yes," said Edmund chuckling before getting up and dusting off his back, "I'm going to get some sleep. You should too."

"Night," said Caspian still smiling. Edmund nodded to him and he walked over to Carolyn and laid down next to her so her back ended up being to him. He leaned over so he was pretty much laying on her side and he kissed her temple.

Carolyn groaned and opened her eyes. She gave a weak smiled to Edmund and turned over and rested her head on his chest. Edmund ran a hand through her hair and wrapped his other arm around her.

"Cold?" he asked. She nodded and scooted as close as she could to him. He both arms around her and they settled like that.

"Edmund," said Carolyn after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What did you mean by 'you could be the best boyfriend ever'?" she asked softly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. At the movement, she looked up at him.

"I just thought, with the gold, I would be able to buy you anything you wanted," he said.

"No, Ed, no. That wouldn't make you the best boyfriend. What you are doing now. Holding me, this is the best boyfriend ever. Last night, you could have clearly taken advantage of me, but you didn't. You keep coming to my rescue when I need it, that is what I need, and what I want. In a boyfriend, what I want is… you, Edmund."

Edmund smiled and hugged her closer.

"A bit cheesy for you, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but did I get my point across?"

"Yes, you did," he said. She smiled and kissed him before resting her head back on his chest and trying her best to fall asleep.

**A/n:** Sorry I didn't post for a few days there. I somewhat got writer's block and I got kind of lazy. But I will try to post more often. I can see the end of this movie in sight now.

Well anyway Happy Christmas, Kwanza, and/or Hanukah. Thank you for reading. As a gift you can leave a review?

-Charlotte


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Wake up! Look!" shouted Gael early the next morning. Why she woke up so early, no one knows. Carolyn groggily got up, along with the rest of camp before Lucy got excited too.

"Look!" said Lucy.

"It's the blue star!" exclaimed Caspian. They looked just beyond the Dawn Treader in the sky there low and behold, there is was, shining bright in the sky, the blue star.

"Well I think it's time we get going," said Caspian standing up. Everyone then packed up what little things they had and got back in the long boat and headed to the Dawn Treader where the crew was up and bustling around. Once the long boat was loaded up the Captain ordered the crew to get a move on. They were headed directly towards the blue star.

It was mid day and everyone was out on deck watching the ocean swells. The sun was high in the sky, Eustace was flying up ahead, and Edmund was polishing his sword.

"We're not going anywhere," said Carolyn staring out at the horizon.

"Hmm?" asked Edmund not really paying attention.

"She's right," said Caspian looking around, "there's no wind."

"We won't be getting very far without wind," said the Captain from the helm, "Men! Lower the paddles, we'll be rowing for a bit." The crew shuffled their way down stairs and soon the Dawn Treader was moving slowly towards the star.

"Okay, we'll get there in a month," said Carolyn.

"We don't have a month," said Lucy.

"It won't take a month," said Caspian looking at Carolyn who smiled innocently then went back to looking in the water. She then spotted some mermaids swimming around alongside and boat and they waved at her and beckoned her to join them. She smiled then looked around and saw Caspian up by the helm. She walked up and waited for him to be done talking to the captain. When he was done he turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked looking at her.

"Are mermaids dangerous?" she asked. Caspian laughed then looked at her.

"What?" he laughed.

"Where we are from there are many different stories of mermaids. Some are good, some are bad. I am asking if Narnian mermaids are the good or bad type," she said.

"Oh," said Caspian who stopped laughing then smiled, "no, they are good here."

"Okay, just wondering," she said before leaving him, still chuckling to himself and headed back down to sit next to Edmund and watched Lucy and Gael making necklaces out of string they found.

"Come on, you can join us, Carolyn," said Lucy throwing some string at Carolyn. She nodded and began making a knotted necklace. Once she finished it she tied it around Edmund's neck when he wasn't paying attention.

The crew stopped by some rocks at sea for the night where Eustace landed and was able to rest with Reepicheep. Dinner consisted of fish and all the weird food they found on the volcanic island. Afterwards all of the crew went to sleep from the tiring rowing they did.

Everyone was asleep as Carolyn crept out onto the deck. The blue star and moon lit her way as she made her way over to the side of the boat. She lowered a rope ladder down to the water and climbed down. Once she reached the bottom rung she removed her robe, hanging it on the ladder, and jumped into the water.

Carolyn had never skinny dipped before, but she didn't have many clothes here so she went in the bare.

Underwater she opened her eyes and looked around. It was very dark but she could see something coming towards her. She went to the surface and treaded water. She never learned to swim but she had seen others so she was confident that she would figure it out.

A mermaid's head broke the surface of the water and smiled at her. Carolyn smiled back and they both began swimming around the boat.

"You are crazy," came a shout and the mermaid swam away and Carolyn look up at the boat and saw Edmund standing there on the deck.

"So?" asked Carolyn looking up at him, "want to join me?" she asked.

"No, it must be freezing," he said leaning on the railing.

"Nope, it's just right. It was a hot day remember," she said.

"Are you….skinny dipping?" he asked smirking.

"Yes I am," she said proudly.

"Hmm… maybe I will join you," he said joking.

"Come on, the water's nice," she said. He sighed and made his way over to the ladder and started climbing down. When he reached her rope he took off his shirt and got ready to jump in.

"Oh come on, scaredy cat," said Carolyn smirking.

"Just turn around then," he said. She did so and waited until she heard a splash and turned around to see Edmund's head break the surface and make his way over to her.

"That wasn't hard was it?' she asked. He just lightly splashed her and then ducked under the water as she wiped the water out of her face. She looked around her when she didn't see him.

"Ed?" she asked trying to look through the dark water, "you're going to grab my ankle now aren't you?" She waited a while until Edmund came up again.

"You have to see this," he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her under the water and pulled her along. She kept her eyes closed because she realized sea water and her eyes don't mix well.

They emerged somewhere and there were echoes all around. Carolyn opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a cave that had a small hole that had moon light streaming in from it and some fire light.

"Fire? Wait, are we in the rock that Eustace is sleeping on?" asked Carolyn.

"I think so," said Edmund wiping the hair out of his face.

"Wow, this is so weird," said Carolyn looking around.

"Here it's shallow over here, we can sit," said Edmund walking over and sitting down on a piece of rock that was jutting out. Carolyn sat next to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I hope we reach that island tomorrow," said Carolyn after a while.

"If we have no wind, we probably won't," said Edmund as he played with the water.

"How long do you think we'll be in Narnia this time?" she asked looking at him.

"No clue. Could be for a long time, or a short time, we could go home right now," said Edmund.

"That would we weird," said Carolyn motioning to their bodies.

"Well when we go back we are wearing the clothes we were wearing at home," he said laughing but getting a little self conscious and covering himself with his hands.

Carolyn nodded and rubbed her arms.

"I think we should head back now," she said looking at him.

"Yeah," he said and they got off of the rock and took a deep breath before they swam back to the Dawn Treader and to the ladder.

"Who is going first?" he asked looking at the ladder and their clothes.

"I will," she said grabbing onto the ladder and pulling her self up. Edmund turned around and Carolyn threw her robe on and climbed up the ladder. She then turned around and watched as Edmund turned around and grabbed onto the ladder.

He put on his pants and made his way up with his shirt over his shoulder. Once up, he pulled the ladder up and turned to Carolyn.

"That was nice," he said, "and I have to say, the view was great," he said and pulled Carolyn close and rested his hands on her lower back.

"So you saw them?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulders.

"Yes," he said and kissed her.

"Well I have to say I liked the view as well," she said and patted his chest before leaving to her room. Edmund stared after her and shook his head, this girl kept surprising him.

"There is still no wind," said Caspian and next day as they tried to head for the island. The crew was rowing again and trying to get to the island.

"The crew can't keep rowing," said the Captain.

"What else can we do? We are out of food," said Carolyn as she stood next to Edmund and held her stomach, trying to keep it quiet.

"There isn't anything we can do," said Caspian. They all looked at each other before there was a bang and the boat started moving forward really fast and everyone lost their footing and grabbed onto something to stay up.

They looked up and saw Eustace and wrapped his tail around the front of the boat and was pulling it.

"Eustace! That's genius!" shouted Edmund once he was standing again.

Soon they could see the island with the blue star above on the horizon. They reached it around nightfall and they lowered the long boats and headed for shore.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The island was like a giant forest from the beach to the tall hill that rose out of it. The sun was setting as the longboat bumped along the shore and everyone climbed out. The blue star was shining brightly above them, lighting their way as they made their way further into the island.

They followed a path under trees and across roots and leaves to the centre of the island. They were on the side of the hill when they came to a small clearing, covered by tree branches, and in the middle of that clearing was Aslan's Table. Laid out of it were different assortments of food.

"Food!" exclaimed the starving crew as they went straight to it.

That's when Caspian noticed the three people at the far end of the table, frozen and covered with vines and leaves and had long beards showing they had been here for a while.

"Wait!" he exclaimed and the crew dropped whatever food they were holding.

"Who are they?" asked Lucy walking over to look at them.

"Their lords," said Caspian getting a good look at them.

"Then this is Aslan's Table," said Edmund looking at the table. He then quickly laid the swords on the table that they had collected.

"And they have theirs," said Carolyn as she pulled a sword out of its sheath. Lucy got the other two and laid them on the table as well.

"We're missing one," said Caspian as they looked at the swords. That's when Lucy noticed something.

"Look they're breathing!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked and saw as each of them breathed their hair would flutter that was right in front of their mouth, and the leaves would rustle.

"They must be in a trance or a spell," said Edmund. The swords started to glow blue and shot up in the sky to the star. Everyone watched in awe as the light seemed to touch the star and soon it started falling towards the island. Slowly the form of a woman appeared before them, but was glowing.

"Welcome," she greeted, "I am Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu."

"Are you a star?" asked Edmund confused.

"Yes, and I watch over this island like my father used to," she explained.

"You are most beautiful," said Caspian who couldn't take his eyes off of her. Carolyn smirked at the look he was giving her; it seems he has forgotten about Susan at this moment.

"Oh, I can change form if it is too distracting," she said looking be wildered.

"No!" shouted Caspian and Edmund. Lucy looked at Carolyn and they rolled their eyes simultaneously. Carolyn didn't mind Edmund's shout, he is a guy after all. He can look, but in the end, she knew he was hers.

"You all look hungry. This food is for you, please eat," she said raising her arms and the candles on the table lit and the crew immediately dove in.

"What about the lords?" asked Lucy glancing at the sleeping Lords.

"They are in a spell; they will wake once all of the swords are on the table. Please, if you would follow me," she said and started walking further down the path. They followed her to a cliff and beyond they could see the dark island clearly.

"Where is the seventh sword?" asked Caspian as they stopped on the cliff.

"There," said Lilliandil pointing to the dark island.

"So we have to go there," said Edmund staring at the island.

"Yes. Once all seven swords are placed on Aslan's Table it will break the spell on the lords and will destroy the dark island. But you must be careful, the green mist will reveal nightmares and dark desires that you did not know were in you," Lilliandil warned.

"Should we wait for them to finish eating?" asked Carolyn as she looked back over at the table.

"No, you must hurry or the mist will consume Narnia," said Lilliandil.

"Come on, let's go," said Edmund and they, including the reluctant crew, headed back to the Dawn Treader and everyone prepared for battle. Armour was put on, swords secured, and deep breaths were taken. Slowly everyone made their way out onto the deck and they headed straight for the Dark Island.

"Well, this looks like fun," said Carolyn as they steadily grew closer and closer to the island.

"Ha, right," said Edmund who was standing next to her on the deck. Caspian made his way to the helm and gave a pre-battle speech. Carolyn must say it was better then any of Peter's speeches but all she got from it was 'never give up, never surrender'.

They stared as they came closer to the island and soon they were inside. Carolyn glanced up and saw Eustace flying up above, Reepicheep perched on his head.

Green mist swirled around them as they slowly but surely moved in. Carolyn grew slightly scared since the last time the green mist was near her she was possessed. She started to shake as she felt it get closer and closer. She realised that this was her worst fear now. The mist could make her do anything it wanted and she couldn't help it. She felt it rolling over her skin and she stayed rigid and trying to keep control of herself when she heard Edmund shout. The mist left and she opened her eyes and looked at Edmund, as did everyone else.

"Edmund, are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah," he said shaking his head and heading to the side of the boat and everyone went back to what they were doing. Carolyn looked around her making sure that the mist was not near her and walked over to Edmund.

Edmund turned his torch on and started searching the surrounding area for the missing lord.

"Turn around!" came a shout. Edmund turned his torch and the light landed on a man clinging to a rock and branding a sword at them.

"It's Lord Rhoop," said Caspian, "and he has his swords."

"Let's get him aboard, quickly," said the captain. People started getting hooks ready to throw before Eustace flew down, pick up Lord Rhoop, and dropped him on the deck of the Dawn Treader.

"Okay, let's go," said Caspian and the boat was turned around.

"You can't get out," said Lord Rhoop, "you must not let your fears be known. It will form your fears."

"What?" asked Lucy confused.

"I get it, if you think J. Edgar Hoover, J. Edgar Hoover will come and attack us," said Carolyn.

"Who is J. Edgar Hoover?" asked Lucy.

"Head of the FBI," said Carolyn, "anyway clear your heads!"

Everyone did just that, except for one.

"Oh no," muttered Edmund and only those around him noticed.

"What did you think?" asked Lucy looking at him.

"I'm so sorry," he said with fear on his face.

"What did you thinks, Ed?" asked Lucy.

"That," said Edmund pointing at something emerging from the water. They watched in horror as it went higher and higher.

"A sea serpent, couldn't you think of like a sea horse or something?" asked Carolyn as she stepped back, away from the serpent, and next to Edmund who was looking in horror at the sea serpent as well. It made a screeching noise and showed layers of sharp teeth or legs, or something, either way, it wasn't good.

"I'm so sorry," he said glancing at her.

"Well, I guess it's time to slay this beast," she said pulling her swords out. Edmund nodded and pulled his sword out too, Carolyn couldn't help but notice that it was Peter's sword. Edmund felt her staring at him and looked at her. She smiled and nodded towards the sword. He smiled and they both turned back to the sea serpent.

The fight began with archers shooting at the serpent and Eustace diving with Reepicheep. Everyone was ready to battle the serpent only long enough to slip past it, but they didn't expect Lord Rhoop to take his sword and hurl it at Eustace as he charged towards the serpent again and again.

"Eustace!" shouted Carolyn as she watched the sword embed itself into his shoulder. He hovered over the boat and Reepicheep jumped aboard before Eustace flew off in pain.

"Why?" asked Lucy looking at Lord Rhoop who was shielding his face.

"Not now," said Edmund as the sea serpent drew closer. He ran up to the side and they all continued to strike at the serpent.

"This is impossible, we haven't done any damaged yet," said Caspian after a while and everyone was breathing hard.

"We can't give up," said Edmund. And they went at it again, this time Edmund managed to whack off one of the legs or spikes, or whatever it was and it landed on the deck before turning into the green mist and dissipating.

"It's only made of mist," said Carolyn pushing some wet hair out of her eyes.

"We can do this," said Edmund before running off to the top and everyone continued to strike at the sea serpent. It had moved to the front of the boat and Edmund noticed what position they were in.

"Caspian! The rocks!" said Edmund from his perch, "I'll keep him in the front!" Caspian shouted a reply and took the helm and started steering the boat towards the rocks with the serpent in front of them.

Edmund turned his torch on and got the serpent's attention and made sure it stayed on him. The serpent dove once the light flashed in its eyes and took a large chunk out of the front of the boat where Edmund was.

"Edmund!" shouted Lucy in horror. He safely emerge though and looked at his sword before driving it into the roof of the serpent's mouth as it crashed into the side of the rocks and the boat pinned it. That's when the island started to fade and the serpent turned to mist and went away.

"What is happening?" asked Carolyn looking around.

"Eustace must have taken the last sword and placed it on the table," said Lucy as they watched the island lift. Edmund made his way down to the deck and they all watched as the island and mist went away and boats headed towards them.

"Are those…?" asked Carolyn looking at the boats. Before she knew it Gael and her father both jumped into the water and swam to the one reason they were here.

"So Eustace did a good job didn't he?" asked Caspian.

"Yes, he saved us. Where is he anyway?" asked Edmund looking around.

"Hello! Down here!" came a shout. They walked to the other side of the deck and saw Eustace in the water, a boy again. Reepicheep smiled and jumped into the water and started singing an old song when he realised that the water was sweet to the taste.

"Sweet water? What does that mean?" asked Carolyn. They looked up and noticed white lilies floating on the water.

"Aslan's country," said Caspian, "I've always imagined my father was there."

"Let's go," said Lucy. They got everyone aboard and Eustace changed his clothes before they lowered a dingy and slowly rowed through the lilies and towards the small sliver of land that had a large wave of water on the other side of it.

"I think coming here was good for me. When I was a dragon I found a courage I never would have found at home," said Eustace deep in thought, "I think I made a better dragon then a boy, though."

"We're glad you're a boy again. You did a good job, Eustace," said Carolyn.

"And I'm sorry I kept bugging you. I know you're with Edmund, but that still doesn't deny the fact that I think you are really pretty," he said. Carolyn just smirked.

"Thanks, kid," she said. Everyone smiled and they set their eyes back on the island.

The boat was docked and they slowly walked towards the wave of water. As they walked in silence, for there was nothing to say, they one by one noticed the shadow off to the side of a great lion. Once they saw Aslan they smiled and kneeled before him.

"Please rise," he said in his powerful voice. They did as they were told and watched him.

"Is your country beyond there?" asked Carolyn as everyone went back to looking at the water.

"Yes," said Aslan, "and you have earned the chance to see it. But be warned, once you go, you won't be able to come back." Caspian slowly walked forward. They knew he wanted to see his father and no one was going to stop him, but they were surprised when he stopped himself and walked back to the group.

"In time I will see him again, but for now Narnia needs me," he said like a true leader.

"If I may, I've always wanted to see your country," said Reepicheep.

"Of course," said Aslan. Everyone watched happily as Reepicheep got to live his life long dream. He placed his sword into the sand, got in a small boat, just his size, and paddled over the wave and disappeared.

"He was a noble mouse," said Lucy.

"Still is," said Carolyn.

"So is this when we go back?" asked Edmund.

"Yes, dear ones, it is. You have helped save Narnia once more, and I'm sure you are leaving it in good hands," said Aslan and everyone looked at Caspian.

"Will we be coming back?" asked Lucy.

"I'm afraid not. Just like your brother and sister, you have learned all that Narnia can teach you," said Aslan, "you have found strength, friendship, family, and love." Edmund glanced at Carolyn on the last word.

"So we will never see you again?" asked Lucy, the tears already coming.

"You must learn me by another name in your world. I will still be with you in heart and spirit," he said wisely.

"And what about me? Will I come back?" asked Eustace.

"Narnia may have use for you yet," said Aslan and he roared and tunnel appeared in the wave, "that is your way home."

They nodded and turned to each other. Caspian hugged Edmund first.

"You have always seemed like a brother to me," he said as they pulled away.

"And you have been a sister, Lucy, I shall miss you," said Caspian as he hugged her.

"Take care of Edmund would you, and yourself, you're too strong for your own good, you know that?" said Caspian as he hugged Carolyn, "and you were always family."

"Thanks, Caspian, take care of Narnia," she said.

"Even you were like family," said Caspian hugging Eustace. Lucy hugged Aslan before they slowly made their way through the tunnel. The water closed around them and before they knew it they found themselves sitting in the Scrubb's guest bedroom.

They looked at each other sadly before the silence was broken by Eustace's mum.

"Eustace? What's going on up there? Jill Pole called for you!" she yelled up the stairs. Everyone moved then. Eustace picked up the painting and put it back on the wall, Lucy got off the floor and moved to her bed and Edmund made his way over to Carolyn who was laying in bed and looking pale.

Eustace nodded to them and left the room.

"How do you feel?" asked Edmund putting a hand to Carolyn's forehead.

"Does she have a cold still?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," said Carolyn in a nasally voice. They were silent for a while.

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they?" asked Edmund looking at his hand that was now holding Carolyn's.

"I think so," said Lucy.

And they were. There was no hoping any moment they could return to Narnia. There was no double glances at lion statues. No touches of magic here and there. Life became dull, but the strength they gained, the knowledge they knew, the love and togetherness all became a part of their lives and nothing could take that away from them.

**A/n: **That's the end of Dawn Treader, yes I will continue on to Last Battle. And I must say I almost made this end like the book since I like that ending better. In the movie it made it seem Reepicheep was a bit selfish, instead of the noble mouse he really is. But I kept with the movie because I had with the rest of the story. But last battle will be like the book since they don't know if they will be continuing the Narnia movies. I personally, think they should, since BBC stopped at Dawn Treader in the 80's, they need to go on.

I will post slowly over time, I kind of have two other stories in my head and I plan on writing those, plus school will be starting up again.

Thank you for reading and please review.

-Charlotte


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

_May 8, 1945_

"It's over! The wars over! We can go home!" shouted Edmund as he burst into the house with Eustace trailing behind.

"We just heard!" shouted Lucy who was standing in the living room with her aunt and uncle.

"What's going on?" asked Carolyn from the kitchen doorway. There was a step there so she couldn't get down.

"That war is over. Germany surrendered," said Edmund walking over to her, "it was all over the radio. People are celebrating in the streets everywhere."

"This is great!" said Carolyn flinging her arms around Edmund then letting go and hugging Lucy who came over.

"We can go home now," said Lucy who then looked at Edmund, "we get to see mum and dad, and Susan."

"Oh we should celebrate!" exclaimed their aunt, "we'll have something special for dinner. What do we want?"

"What about the shepherd's pie that I was preparing?" asked Carolyn.

"We'll have it tomorrow. Come one, then, what do you all want for dinner?" asked their aunt. Eustace smiled and everyone started shouting out their favourite dishes. It really was the best day in a long time.

London. It wasn't just as they had remembered it. There was rubble everywhere from the bombings and people were everywhere, still celebrating. All of the Pevensie's and Carolyn were now standing on their street. Repairs had been done overtime to the neighbourhood and things were just as they left them.

They made their way into the house and began to unpack their things. Carolyn was now sharing a room with Susan and Lucy, but it was tight so they were all debating about moving her in to share a room with Edmund once Peter went off to Uni.

"I want to go next door," said Carolyn. Susan had been writing a letter to a suitor in America and Lucy had been working on schoolwork. Carolyn was staring out the window when she finally got the courage to say what she was thinking.

"What?" asked Susan.

"I want to go next door. I just want to see it one last time," said Carolyn still looking out the window.

"I'll go get Edmund and Peter," said Lucy getting up and leaving the room.

"Are you sure, Carolyn?" asked Susan, "I think it will just bring up painful memories of the past. We should be looking to the future now. The war is over, you're about to finish school, not to mention you relationship with Edmund."

"I just need to go over there and see, for closure," said Carolyn. Lucy then came back with the boys following her.

"What's going on?" asked Peter.

"I want to go next door, just one last time," said Carolyn locking eyes with Edmund. He silently walked over and started pushing her out the door. Once they got to the stairs He picked her up.

"Pete can you get her chair?" asked Edmund. Peter came and carried the chair down the stairs after them. They made their way next door and got lucky that it was unlocked. They made their way inside and Edmund placed Carolyn back in her chair and they let go around the house.

Everything was dusty and it seemed all of their old things were stolen or broken. She made her way over to the fireplace and to the mantle where pictures of her family used to sit. They were all destroyed in the bombings.

"Oh, I'm sorry boys, but this place is off limits. It's going to be sold," came a voice from the doorway.

"Right, sorry, our friend use to live here and wanted one last look," said Edmund. Carolyn made her way back over and saw a man in a suit there.

"Good afternoon, Miss," he said tipping his hat, "I'm Benjamin Locke, real estate agent. Is it true that you use to live here?"

"Yes, before the war, my mum and I lived here," she said.

"Well where is your mum now?" he asked.

"She died, upstairs," she said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Yes I knew there was one body found here. Well what about your father?"

"Soldier, died at war."

"Again I'm terribly sorry. A lot seemed to be taken from you in this war, hmm?" He was looking at her wheelchair.

"Just my parents, and now my home, apparently," she said.

"Well technically you are a minor, and unless there is a will somewhere, this house belongs to London, and they gave a ring to my business and I'm here to sell it."

"No, it's okay, I wouldn't want to live here anyway," said Carolyn glancing around the room.

"Okay," said the man smiling again then turning around at the sound of a car door closing, "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Jules, here let me help you." The realtor ran down to help Mrs. Jules who was pregnant and struggling up and small slope towards the house.

"Carolyn?" asked Peter. Carolyn was staring at the woman and her husband, imagining that they were her parents. Her father helping her pregnant mum up, them not knowing their child would be in a wheel chair all her life. Not knowing each of them would die and not live to see their daughter graduate from school, their daughters first romance.

Carolyn sighed and grabbed Edmund's hand.

"Can we go?" she whispered. He nodded and went behind her chair.

"Oh, hello. I thought we were the only ones viewing the house," said Mrs. Jules who finally made it into the doorway.

"We were just leaving," said Peter moving out of the way for the new party.

"This young lady use to live here," said the realtor, somewhat introducing Carolyn.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you. I swear we'll take good care of her," said Mr. Jules leaning down a bit and looking at Carolyn.

"Don't put the nursery in the first room on your right, the bathroom door squeaks and you can hear it very loudly in that room," she said before looking at Edmund and he pushed her out of the door with Peter following after them. The couple and realtor looked after them before going back to viewing the house.

Silently they helped Carolyn back up to her room and she made her way over to her bed.

"What happened?" asked Susan looking at Carolyn.

"A new couple is looking at the house," whispered Peter. Carolyn looked out the window, it was facing her house, and she could see the couple moving about in there.

"Hey, can I talk to Carolyn?" asked Edmund. The other three nodded and left; Lucy closed the door on her way out. Edmund walked over to Carolyn and kneeled in front of her. He saw tears trailing down her face and he reached up and cupped her cheek and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. He reached into his pocket then held a penny up to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. Carolyn gave a weak smile before taking the penny and then his hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"I just miss my parents. You managed to get yours back but mine are gone, and we never had a funeral or anything. And now that the house is being sold, I feel…empty. I love your parents, don't get me wrong, and I am thankful for all they've done for me, but I really miss my own," she said sniffing and more tears trailed down her cheeks. Edmund gave a sympathetic look and then picked Carolyn up and sat on her bed with her on his lap.

"How about, I talk with my parents and we can have a funeral for your parents. I'm sure they will agree with it. Okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thanks," she said.

"And as for you feeling empty," he said, "I will try my hardest to fill it." He gave her hand a squeeze and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Edmund, thank you," she whispered smiling. He smiled back.

**A/n:** Yea, this was a bit short, but it was just for transition purposes. Next chapter I will get into The Last Battle.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

The sky was grey and cloudy. The ceremony was on top of a lush, green hill that Carolyn had spent many summer evening with her parents. They took all of her parents' items and placed them in a box along with flowers and buried them at the top of the hill. One by one each of the Pevensies put a white carnation on top of the dirt patch where her parents' memories were buried. She placed the last carnation before they turned to leave. No one said a thing but everyone had tears in their eyes. They all got along with Carolyn's parents and after this ceremony it all seemed more real that they had lost loved ones. They all had been so caught up in the celebration that the war was over, that they had completely blanked about those lost, except Carolyn, of course.

"It was a lovely ceremony. Those white carnations were perfect," said Susan trying to lighten the mood at dinner that evening. Carolyn smiled and nodded.

"It was great weather too. Your mother would have called it picnic weather," said Mrs. Pevensie.

"That old football was a good find. I use to kick that around with your father. Remember that boys?" asked Mr. Pevensie looking at his sons. They nodded.

"I wonder if those flowers we buried had seeds. It would be so special if flowers grew on that spot," said Lucy.

"That would be kind of weird to see this lush green hill and see a small patch of flowers on top," said Carolyn, "but it would be nice. Thank you all, for what you did."

"It was the least we could do," said Mrs. Pevensie smiling at Carolyn before standing up, "would anyone like some more fish?"

"Oh, I'm full, honey, it was delicious," said her husband patting his stomach.

"I need to finish writing a letter," said Susan getting up.

"It's her boyfriend," said Lucy in a singsong manner and following after her sister.

"I have some studying to do," said Peter getting up.

"Well what are you two going to be up to?" asked Mr. Pevensie as the Mrs. cleared the table.

"I think I'll take a bath," said Carolyn looking at her hair that was tangled and not as shiny.

"Which means I will be helping her," said Edmund smiling at her.

"Well hop to it then," said his father and Edmund got up and pushed Carolyn's chair to the stairs before picking Carolyn up and carrying her to the bathroom where he placed her on the toilet lid.

"You're getting stronger," said Carolyn holding on to his arms to steady herself.

"Yea, I like it. Thanks," he said smiling at her before leaving and entering the girl's room. Susan was off to the side writing a letter and Lucy was teasing her, but they both stopped when he walked in.

"Don't mind me," he said going over to Carolyn's bed and digging out her nightgown and robe.

"Edmund I have a question," said Lucy and Susan glanced at her sister.

"Go ahead," he said looking at them with night clothes in hand.

"If Carolyn was in America would you want her to write to you every hour?" asked Lucy and Susan rolled her eyes and went back to her letter.

"Probably. I can hardly stand being away from her for an hour. Also because of the fact that she can't walk, I would worry too much. I always think back to the day of the bombings and if we didn't find her, she most likely wouldn't have made it," he said.

"Oh," said Lucy, "I guess people do weird things when they are in love," said Lucy.

"I am not in love," said Edmund and Susan at the same time and both girls looked at Edmund.

"You're not?" asked Susan shocked.

"I mean, I don't think I am," he said.

"All this time and you haven't told each other that you love each other?" asked Lucy with has jaw dropped.

"We like each other, yeah. And if I recall we were forced to get together. Now leave me alone," he said and left the room and returned to the bathroom.

"Want to take any longer?" asked Carolyn who was sitting in her undergarments. Edmund was use to this by now but he still didn't mind looking at her like that. Before Susan and Lucy would help her take a bath, but Edmund said he would do it. No one objected and so Edmund has helped her.

"My sisters were asking me interesting questions," he said.

"Argh I don't want to hear anymore about what's his face in America. Save me," she said wrapping her arms around his neck as he turned the water on.

"Sorry, can't," he said adding bubbles to the bath.

"Some boyfriend you are," she said letting go and crossing her arms.

"I could leave right now and you can find your own way into the tub," he said smirking as she glared at him.

"Then I'll just call for Susan or Lucy or your mum…or…Peter," she said with her own smirk when she said the last name. It was Edmund's turn to glare.

"You wouldn't dare," he said.

"I wouldn't?" she asked.

"Okay, maybe you would. I'll stay," he said and she smiled at her victory.

"Good boyfriend, now turn around," she said. He did so and checked on the water while she removed the rest of her clothes. He had already seen her naked when they went skinny dipping, so it wasn't awkward for them. But since Edmund kept staring, Carolyn would keep her arms crossed and her knees tightly clamped together.

"It might be a little on the hot side, but it should be fine," he said ridding his arm of bubbles before turning back to Carolyn. He turned the water off before picking her up and carefully setting her into the bath.

"A little on the hot side? What are you trying to do, make a soup out of me?" she asked looking at her arm that was now red.

"It would be a very delicious soup," he said, "but no I don't fancy cannibalism."

"Good, just not so hot next time," she said playing with the bubbles.

"You okay? Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"I don't care. I have nothing else to do," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then, here," she said and handed him a bottle, "you can shampoo my hair." He laughed before rolling up his sleeves as much as he could and poured the soap on his hand and rubbed it into her hair.

"I can't believe those two!" exclaimed Lucy once Edmund had left the room.

"What?" asked Susan who went back to writing.

"They are never separated, ever. They spend every waking moment with each other it is almost sickening and yet they still haven't said 'I love you'. It's crazy," said Lucy. Susan sighed and added her signature to the letter before capping her pen and turning to her sister.

"Lucy, you have to understand. Carolyn is disabled and therefore needs someone to be with her at all hours of the day. We did it before but now, since Edmund is her boyfriend, he feels it is his job to help her as much he can. Over time they will realize that they love each other, even though it is almost suffocating to those around them," said Susan who turned back to her letter and started folding it up.

"Well can't we help them?" asked Lucy getting an idea.

"What do you mean?" asked Susan slipping her note into an envelope.

"I mean, it was peer pressure that got them together in the first place, maybe it will work for them to confess their undying love to each other," said Lucy putting a dramatic hand to her forehead when she said the last bit.

"You can't rush these things," said Susan adding an address to the envelope.

"Or can I?" asked Lucy to herself. Susan raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"What are you up to?" asked Susan.

"We need Peter," she said and she got up and rushed out of the room and into Peter's.

"No Lucy. You already forced them to get together, forcing them to admit they love each other is too much. They have to do something in this relationship by themselves," he said shaking his head at his sister.

"But Peter, don't you think it is crazy that they hadn't even admitted to each other that they are in love?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, I do, but there is nothing you nor I can do about it. Just let it go and in time it will happen," said Peter. Lucy sighed and nodded and sulked back to her room and Susan smiled at her sister.

"I know you mean well, Lu, but you are doing the right thing in not forcing this," said Susan. Lucy just fell onto her bed and opened her book up and started reading.

"Hey Edmund," said Carolyn as she brushed her hair and Edmund drained the tub.

"Hmm?" he asked turning towards her.

"We didn't have dessert," she said and he smiled.

"You're right, we didn't," he said. She placed her brush down and turned to look at him.

"We should fix that," she said. He nodded and picked her up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. His parents were in the living room about to go to bed so they were as quiet as possible.

They found a tin of biscuits and took a few. They silently ate them before heading back upstairs undetected and they laughed once Edmund had placed Carolyn onto her bed.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy putting her book down and looking at them.

"Oh nothing, we just stole some biscuits is all," said Carolyn with a shrug before laughing some more with Edmund.

"Will you two ever grow up?" asked Susan.

"Probably not," said Edmund. Susan rolled her eyes before heading downstairs, letter in hand, ready to be mailed.

**A/b:** I know this is very delayed in getting out there. I had written about half of it before getting writers block and moving onto other stories. I have finally figured out where I am going with this story and I hope you like the choice I decided to make with how I am going to include The Last Battle.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

It was the worst news Susan and Carolyn could have gotten. It was a normal day for the most part. They woke up and saw everyone off on the train to the country. Susan and Carolyn stayed behind because Carolyn had a doctor's appointment and both the trip and the appointment couldn't be postponed. Susan stayed behind with Carolyn because she was expecting to see someone in town after Carolyn's appointment.

The two had just finished dinner when there was a knock on the door and there on their porch was a police man.

"We regret to inform you, but there has been an accident," he said sadly. Susan glanced at Carolyn and they had a look of horror on their faces.

They didn't see it coming. A train accident, their train. In an instant, Susan and Carolyn were the only ones left.

All of the bodies were accounted for and a funeral was set up. Carolyn was heartbroken and Susan was constantly out on the town, trying to forget everything.

At the funeral was all of their friends and family. Eustace and his parents were their to pay their respects and Carolyn couldn't stop crying. Susan put on a stoic face and kindly accepted the condolences given.

Carolyn rolled her wheelchair up to the coffins and new tears fell down. She was staring at Edmund and she couldn't believe he was gone. He had been the best thing that had ever happened to her and now he had been taken from her. He looked so peaceful as he laid there.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him gently one last time before turning around and leaving the church. Eustace and his parents were staying in the house with Carolyn and Susan until things were figured out. Eustace took over Edmund's role and helped Carolyn get around.

She was about to go to sleep when he walked in to check on her.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Not so great," she said and wiped some tears away.

"Well try to think of something happy. Like, where do you think they all are now?" he asked. Carolyn smiled and looked at him.

"I'd like to think they are in Narnia now, where they belong," she said. Eustace smiled as well.

"I think they are there," he said, "they can be Kings and Queens, and they are waiting for the rest of us to arrive," he said.

"Except Susan, she doesn't believe in Narnia anymore," she said. Eustace was shocked.

"She doesn't?"

"No, which is why we had grown apart. But now all we have is each other."

"You have me, and my parents."

"I know, Eustace. Thank you, for everything. Now I think I'm going to get some shut eye."

"If you need anything you know how to get my attention," he said and he gave her a gentle hug before leaving the room. Carolyn laid down and ended up crying herself to sleep.

Susan was downstairs in the living room with her aunt and uncle when Eustace came downstairs and joined them.

"She's asleep," he said as he took a seat.

"Good, she needs some rest," said his mum.

"I heard she recently went to the doctor's that's why she wasn't on… the train," said his dad, "what was the results?"

"Oh, right, well the doctors are having a hard time with her since it is a very rare case, but he said that she was getting worse," said Susan softly, "he couldn't predict how much longer she would live, but he said it wasn't long."

"Oh my, does she know this?" asked her aunt.

"Yes, but she was trying not to focus on that and now I bet it is far from her mind."

"Poor dear, how much more does she need to go through?"

"What are we going to do about the situation mum?" asked Eustace, "will Susan and Carolyn come and live with us?"

"That's what the will said, unless there are other plans?" asked his mum.

"No, that's what we are planning," said Susan.

"Well we can make arrangements tomorrow, I think we should all head to bed now," said his dad. Everyone quietly got up and made their way upstairs. Eustace walked with Susan and stopped her before she went into her room.

"Hey, Susan, did she ever tell Edmund? You know, how she felt?" he asked.

"No, she never got a chance," said Susan sadly. Eustace nodded and went into the room he was staying in. Susan walked into her room and looked over at Carolyn.

"You're still awake?" she asked as she saw her move.

"I can't help it," she said through her tears. Susan then felt tears come to her own eyes. She quickly changed before crawling into bed next to Carolyn and hugging her.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Carolyn as she cried on Susan's shoulder.

"We will go and live with my aunt and uncle, but for now you really need to sleep," she said as she sniffed. Carolyn nodded and closed her eyes, allowing a fresh stream of tears to fall down her face. Susan made her way over to her bed and cried herself to sleep as well. Things were going to be tough for them now.

The next at breakfast everything was just silent. No one talked they just ate with their heads down, whether in despair or in respect to those lost. Finally the table was clear of the dishes except for the cups of tea that everyone slowly sipped as Eustace's father got down to business.

"Well as we have decided, Susan and Carolyn will come and stay with us, everything you want we will bring and everything else will go into storage. Carolyn we will take you to see our local doctor and get your files from your doctor here before we leave. You two will share out guest bedroom and Carolyn will finish up school at the local school. Any questions?" he asked. Everyone just shook their heads 'no.'

"Better getting packing then. Carolyn, we'll head into the town to get your files so you don't have to worry and come with us. Eustace make sure you help your cousin and Carolyn," she said. Eustace nodded and pushed Carolyn's wheelchair to the stairs where he helped her up and Susan carried the chair up.

They slowly began to pack everything they needed and then packed everything else up into boxes. Movers were coming in the morning to bring the boxes to storage.

The house a quickly bare and clean. Susan and Carolyn spent a lot of time just looking around, not believing all the changes that were happening. Deciding that they didn't like being in the empty house, Susan and Carolyn decided to go with Eustace and his parents into town.

They went to the store and Susan was left with money to get ingredients for dinner, their choice while the parents went to the doctors to get Carolyn's files.

"How about fish 'n chips?" asked Eustace as they looked at some potatoes.

"No," said Susan and Carolyn without any emotion. They were staring at the produce but not really seeing what it was. Their minds were too distracted by the move.

"Then what do you want?" asked Eustace at a loss. He had been listing off different dishes but they were all turned down and now he was out of dishes.

"Whatever you want Susan, I don't care," said Carolyn.

"I don't really care either. I'm not very hungry," she said, "Eustace, you pick, anything you want."

"But you just turned down all of my ideas!" he said realizing the situation was hopeless. Susan and Carolyn said nothing and Eustace just started grabbing ingredients to make a soup. Susan paid and they waited outside for Eustace's parents to return. Once they did, with files in hand, they headed back to the Pevensie house.

Things were very quiet in the house for the rest of the day. Carolyn was reading, Susan was writing a letter, and Eustace was in the backyard looking at bugs or something. Eustace's parents were looking through Carolyn's files to understand her full situation before they started preparing the soup for dinner.

The train ride was a very boring one as they made their way to their new home. Susan stared out the window for most of the trip and both Eustace and Carolyn slept through it. Once they arrived everything was loaded into a car and they drove the short distance to the house. Eustace was a gentlemen and helped bring Susan and Carolyn's things up to the guest room, which was now their room. Eustace and his father helped Carolyn upstairs and she paled once she was in the guest room and sitting on the bed again.

The last time she was in this room they had gone to Narnia. The painting still hung there staring at her in the face and she couldn't take her eyes off of it even as Susan moved around her an began to unpack.

"What's wrong?" she asked once she noticed Carolyn's gaze on the painting.

"Oh, nothing," said Carolyn. She couldn't say what she was thinking to Susan. She would just call her childish, because to Susan, that's all Narnia was anymore, just a silly childhood game.

But despite that, Carolyn still believed in Narnia and she had a weird feeling that they others were there now, happy as can be, and this time she wasn't upset that they did not take her.

"You just keep staring at that painting," said Susan going back to unpacking.

"Well, it is kind of the only thing to stare at in here, isn't it?" asked Carolyn moving so she could pulled her luggage up and unpack as well.

"It is isn't it? We'll have to fix that," said Susan looking at the painting for a while before going back to sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Eustace looked in.

"Carolyn, my dad wanted me to tell you that you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning," he said, "and that you'll be starting school next week."

"Oh, thanks," she said. He nodded and left. Susan looked at Carolyn and sighed.

"Carolyn can I speak with you?" she asked. Carolyn looked up at Susan and nodded. "It's about Edmund."

"Oh," said Carolyn becoming sad. Just thinking about him made her eyes start to tear, "what about him?"

"You must have had deep feelings for him, right?"

"Of course. I…I…"

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"I still do."

"Right, of course. But you must know that you will eventually have to move on."

"I know, but right now, I can't."

"I know, it's too soon, just know that if you ever need to talk, I will be here for you. I see you as a little sister and I want to protect, we need to stick together okay?"

"Yes, thanks Susan, you're not nearly as boring as Lucy said you were."

They fell into a silence and Carolyn wiped away her tears before they finished unpacking. Once they got use to the change then things would be better.

**A/n:** Now I know this is not how many of you probably imagine I would incorporate The Last Battle, but I thought about this long and hard and I decided this was the way I wanted to go. I now have a clear outline for how I will sum up this story and things should be moving right along.

Sorry if I disappointed some by not having Carolyn go to Naria with the others, but thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"Hello Carolyn, I am Dr. Jenkins, I will be your new doctor while you are here," he said smiling and shaking her hand. She was sitting on the examination table with Susan and her Aunt in the waiting room.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said and placed her hand back on her lap.

"Well let's just take a look at your file shall we," he said and opened it up and began to read. His happy face quickly fell as he read more into her file and when he finished he gently closed it and looked at Carolyn.

"I must ask, are you fully aware of your current state?" he asked.

"Not entirely, I am vaguely aware but no one will clearly spell it out for me," she said.

"Then I will tell you, but first I want to give you a general physical just to make sure," he said and pulled some gloves on. He proceeded with the physical and when he was done he tossed his gloves and sighed.

"It's just as I thought. I think your guardian and, um, Susan should come in here to hear this, if that is all right with you," he said. Carolyn nodded and he went and fetched them. Once everyone was in the examination room the doctor sat back down and looked at them solemnly.

"I do not like being the barer of bad news, but I'm afraid what I have to say is not good. I seems like her last check up was very accurate, and it was only a few days ago yes?" he asked and they nodded in confirmation, "well the disease is progressing, now there has only been little change since then, but I'm afraid with the rate it is going, there is not much hope."

"Oh dear," gasped Susan's aunt.

"What exactly do you mean doctor?" asked Susan not fully understanding.

"As you know, this disease is very rare and so far in all the cases of people that have had it they all have…well, they all have died from it," he said and Susan gasped as well finally understanding.

"So I'm going to die?" asked Carolyn looking at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"I am so sorry. Currently there is no cure and there is no treatment," he said, "the best I can do is when this gets worse, you can stay in the hospital and I will be sure to be there to monitor you."

"What will happen as the disease progresses?" asked Carolyn now looking up at the doctor.

"In the other cases it was pretty much the same. You will slowly lose motion in the rest of your body and become paralyzed. And you won't be able to eat and swallowing will become difficult. You will either die of starvation or suffocation," he said grimly.

"Oh," said Carolyn.

"I don't understand. She has had this for years and there hasn't been any changing yet," said Susan confused and looking at Carolyn.

"Actually there have been changes. When I was younger I was able to at least move my legs and all that, but I couldn't support myself on them. Remember that one time a few years ago when I crawled to you?"

Susan nodded remembering her crawling.

"Well I can't crawl anymore, I've tried. I can't move my legs at all anymore," she said.

"Yes, that usually seems to be the case. Once there is full paralysis of the legs then the disease picks up it's progression," said the doctor.

"How much longer, do you think…?" started Susan'd aunt.

"It is hard to say, a half a year would be the average from this point, but with the progression I am seeing in Carolyn," he paused, "I'd say two months at the most."

There was a eerie silence in the examination room. No one could say anything or do anything. There was nothing they really could do.

The silence was ended by a knock on the door and it opened.

"Doctor? You're next appointment is here," said a nurse.

"Yes, thank you Sally," he responded. She closed the door and the doctor turned to his current appointment. "I will be available to help you through everything. Once you have lost almost all paralysis I would like for you to stay in the hospital and we will try to postpone the inevitable as long as we can, if you want."

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you doctor, for everything," said Carolyn. He gave a sympathetic smile before saying good bye and leaving the room. Susan and her aunt helped Carolyn out of the examination gown and back into her clothes before taking her home. No one said anything the entire trip and soon Carolyn was on her bed, alone, trying to get her thoughts together. She could hear Susan and her aunt downstairs talking explaining to the men what happened.

Carolyn felt tears fall down her face and just closed her eyes. She never thought that her situation was so serious. She thought she just couldn't walk, never did she think that it was a serious disease that she would die from.

She laid there for most of the rest of the day. She didn't eat lunch or go down for tea, but no one mind. She had to gather her thoughts and fully process the news she had received. Everyone had to. They had all lost so much recently, it was unbelieveable that they were about to lost something more.

Dinner time had rolled around and Eustace went up to check on Carolyn.

"Carolyn?" he asked as he entered the room. She sat up and looked at him. He gave a weak smiled and made his way over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's dinner time. I really think you eat something, to keep your strength," he said softly. She nodded and started to run her fingers through her hair.

"I must look like a mess," she said with a bit of a laughed but Eustace just gave a weak smile.

"No," he said, "you're still as beautiful as ever." He still had some feelings for her, even though she was still Edmund's. He felt like he needed to make her feel good about herself right now.

"Thanks," she said and she hugged him and started to cry on his shoulder.

"It's all right," he said rubbing her back. It was awkward at first but then he hugged her back and realized she needed a shoulder to cry on, literally.

"Eustace, will you promise…promise me you will keep saying I am beautiful even when I am in the hospital?" she said but it was muffled because she had her face pressed into his shoulder.

"Of course I will," he said. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you, so much, for everything that you have done. You are not nearly as bad as people always say you are," she said. He wiped away her tears and smiled as well.

"Thanks," he said. "now how about some supper?" She nodded and he picked her up and carried her down to the table and sat her down. Everyone looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Of course you are," said Eustace's mum as she served up some fish. They proceeded to eat dinner with occasional chatter here and there. It wasn't entirely normal, but it was progressing there. It was a good sign that things were about to return to the way they once were, yet it also was a sign that things were about to drastically change once more.

Over the course of the next week there had been a lot of debate, but Carolyn decided she wished to go to school as long as she could so she would be starting the next week. Eustace had introduced Carolyn to Jill who would help Carolyn around school, and the head mistress had been told of Carolyn's situation.

Carolyn prepared to go to school and kept her mind focused on that while everyone else around her noticed the changes that happened to her over the course of the week. Her speech was beginning to slur a bit as her jaw muscles were becoming sluggish. It didn't happen every time just every once in a while, but whenever anyone heard it, they felt a little scared, and worried.

She was now dressed and ready to go to school. Carolyn had just finished breakfast with everyone and it all seemed normal. She didn't have any slurring problems and she was even excited about school. It was finally something normal she could do.

There was a knock on the door and Eustace eagerly, almost too eagerly, answered the door the let Jill in.

"It's good to see you again Jill," greeted Eustace's mum.

"And nice to see all of you," she greeted back, "and nice to meet you two, Carolyn and Susan." She said and shook their hands.

"It a nice to meet you. We've actually heard a lot about you from Eustace," said Susan glancing at Eustace who had turned a little pink.

"And thank you for helping me at school," said Carolyn.

"Anything to help," she said, "well shall we go?"

"Yes," she said.

"We'll see you later," said Eustace as he helped Carolyn out the door and the three of them went to school.

It was an interesting experience. Carolyn made her way to her classes with the help of Jill, but then she was left in the class by herself since Jill was younger than her. She got a lot of stares and rumour went around that she was injured in the war. Which made sense, but was in fact, in accurate. At least it wasn't anything horrible, mostly everyone tried to help her.

As for the material, Carolyn found it very easy and discovered she already knew most of the material and didn't fell behind in anyway. Overall it was a good first day of school and now she was waiting at the front for Jill and Eustace.

"Excuse me, Carolyn was it?" came a voice from next to her. She looked up and saw a girl that was in her last class.

"Yes, it was," she said.

"Oh, I'm Grace," she said and they shook hands, "did you need help getting anywhere?"

"Oh no, I'm waiting for my friends but thank you for your awther," she said slurring the last word.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Grace confused.

"Thank you for your offer, didn't I say that?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, just that last bit was a little unclear," said Grace.

"Oh, sorry, it happens sometimes," she said with a reassuring smile. The last thing she wanted was the entire school knowing her condition.

"Okay, well if you need any help in school work then please feel free to ask. I know what it's like to be new to a school," she said.

"Thank you, Grace. I'll be sure to contact you if I need help," Carolyn smiled and then heard her named shouted. She turned and saw Jill and Eustace at the corner.

"Your friends?" asked Grace looking at them.

"Yep, it was nice to meet you," said Carolyn.

"You too," replied Grace and Carolyn made her way over to Eustace and Jill.

"New friend?" asked Eustace as they headed home.

"I don't know about friend, I just met her, but she is nice enough," said Carolyn.

"So did you like school?" asked Jill.

"It was all right, you know, school will be school," she said.

"I hear you," said Eustace and they all laughed.

They made their way into the house and found only Eustace's uncle sitting in his favourite chair and reading the paper.

"Well thanks Jill," said Eustace.

"Yes, thank you so much, so see you tomorrow?" asked Carolyn.

"Bright and early," she said, "bye." She waved and left the house.

"Snack?" asked Eustace looking down at Carolyn.

"Race you," she said and quickly made her way to the kitchen. She was in the lead and her wheelchair blocked the hallway so Eustace couldn't pass.

"Hey that's not fair!" he said as they laughed. She made it into the kitchen and did a tiny victory dance.

"Yea, yea, cheater," he said getting some biscuits out.

"I did not cheat, you merely were not good enough to surpass me," she said taking a biscuit and rolling to the staircase.

"Sure," he said sarcastically and then helped her upstairs and to her room.

"Well I am going to do homework," she said as she pulled her books out.

"Have fun," said Eustace and he left. Carolyn finished her homework then continued to read her book before Susan returned home and she retold her entire experience at school, which was somewhat difficult because she kept slurring her words.

Susan was getting worried as the slurring was getting worse and once Carolyn was done with her tale she went and told her aunt.

"Oh dear, I hope it doesn't get much worse," said her Aunt. Susan shook her head sadly and helped her aunt get dinner ready. It was all just the beginning.

**A/n:** thank you for reading, and just so you all know, Grace will not be playing a big role, I just included her in there for detail, everyone meets someone new on their first day of school.

Reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

It had finally happened. Carolyn was taking a bath and suddenly her left arm just would not move.

"Susan!" she shouted but it came out slurred, "I can't move my arm." Again with more slurring.

"Are you done with your bath?" she asked. Carolyn nodded. Susan helped her out and got her dressed and onto her bed before telling her aunt and uncle.

"We'll call the doctor," said her aunt. She called and all was silent as she talked with him, when she returned she had a sad look on her face, "he wants her at the hospital now." Susan nodded and went upstairs.

"What is going on?" asked Eustace coming out of his room.

"It is time," said Susan. Eustace understood and followed Susan into her room and helped get Carolyn. Susan explained what was going on and started packing some things for Carolyn. Eustace, once everything was packed, carried Carolyn downstairs and into the car. There was silence as they made their way to the hospital. There Carolyn's doctor greeted them and helped her to her room.

He did a check over of her before telling her family that she needed some rest and that they should go home. Susan said she would stay the night and the doctor approved and everyone else went home. Susan made her way to Carolyn's room and sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand.

"How do you feel?" whispered Susan. Carolyn just shrugged. "Everything will be fine," she said. She didn't know if she was telling herself this, or Carolyn but it didn't seem to calm any of them.

Before either of them knew it they had fallen asleep.

Carolyn had been in the hospital for two weeks. She had lost all movement in her rights arm as well and she could barely speak now, everyone knew what was coming soon.

Currently Susan was helping Carolyn eat some soup and Jill was retelling what happened at school today. Eustace kept asking questions to her and their laughter made Carolyn happy despite her predicament.

"And milk went everywhere it was hilarious," said Jill as the three of the burst into laughter and Carolyn just smiled.

"The poor janitor," said Susan smiling and spooning more soup for Carolyn.

"That stinker deserves it, he doesn't like anyone, just goes around school mumbling," said Eustace.

"If you say so," said Susan.

"So Carolyn, how is that new book?" asked Jill noticing the new book on her nightstand. Carolyn just nodded her head and smiled. "Good, that last book you were reading was really bad." Carolyn nodded in agreement.

"Well I recommended her this one because I had read it and it was really good," said Susan cleaning up the tray and now empty bowl and putting the tray out in the hallway.

"Right, cause you read such great books," said Eustace.

"Hush, don't you two have some homework?" asked Susan looking at them.

"Oh my, is it that late? Yes, we do have homework, guess we should get going. Come on Eustace. It was great to see you Carolyn," she hugged Carolyn and waited for Eustace to hug her before leaving together.

"I think those two will get together eventually," said Susan as the watched them leave. Carolyn nodded and smiled at Susan.

"Well I promised my aunt I would help her get the shopping, do you think you will be all right for a while?" she asked. Carolyn nodded and ushered with her head to go. Susan smiled and gave her a hug before leaving as well.

Carolyn didn't feel like reading much, and she couldn't reach the book, so she decided to take a nap. She snuggled down into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"It is such a beautiful day out today," said Lucy as she walked through the woods with her siblings with her.

"It is always beautiful here," said Peter smiling as he watched his sister running through the trees like she was in Narnia for the first time.

"I know, but today just seems even more beautiful like there something in the air," she said looking at her brothers.

"Right, Lu. What do you think, Ed?" asked Peter looking at Edmund who was silently walking behind them.

"I feel it to. Like something strange is about to happen," he said.

"Well what can happen?" asked Peter confused.

"I don't know, I just have a weird feeling," said Edmund shrugging.

"If you say so," said Peter as he sat down and leaned against a tree. Edmund just sat down and leaned against a different tree and started reading the book he had brought along. Lucy wandered around before deciding she watched to climb a tree and made it to the top when one of the servants from the palace came running out.

"Majesties! You must come quick," she said out of breath.

"What's happened?" asked Peter getting up.

"Just come!" she said. Lucy came down from the tree quickly and then they ran back to the palace. They made their way to the foyer and were greeted with a sight they did not know they would ever see again.

"Carolyn?" they all asked shocked.

"Hello," she said waving to them. They all rushed to her and hugged her before pulling back and looking at her as she stood there.

"How?" asked Peter who couldn't get the smile off of his face.

"I'm not sure," she said finding the sound of her voice weird after not hearing it for a while.

"Well how about we go to the library and you tells us everything that has happened," said Lucy. They agreed and made their way to the library. Edmund and Carolyn were in the back of the group and he immediately took her hand and laced his fingers with her. She smiled at him and they sat down on a sofa together once they entered the library.

Carolyn then explained everything. The train accident, moving in with their aunt, uncle, and cousin, all her doctor's visits, going to school, then her hospitalization, but her story didn't really have an end.

"…after Susan left I fell asleep and when I woke up I was here, well in the forest. I made my way to the palace and before I knew it that maid told me to wait here and she rushed away. Then there you were," she said.

"Wow," was all Lucy said after awhile.

"So…we died?" asked Edmund. Carolyn teared up a bit and nodded her head.

"Well what happened to you? How did you get here?" asked Peter realizing a piece of the puzzle was missing.

"I don't know," she said blinking the tears away and trying not to look at Emund because she knew if she did she would tear up again.

"I think I might know what happened," said Lucy and everyone looked at her, "well you said you were expected to…well, you know," she said and they all nodded, "what if, you fell asleep, and never woke up. What if you died in your sleep?"

"And ended up here?" asked Carolyn more to herself.

"It would make sense, considering what you told us about the accident," said Peter.

"It would," said Carolyn.

"But you're here, and we've missed you," said Edmund.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," said Carolyn now looking at Edmund and once again tearing up again. She just couldn't believe he was here when she thought she had lost him forever.

"Peter, let's let them have a moment," Lucy said. Peter nodded and the two left.

"I can't believe you are here," said Carolyn as she finally burst into tears and dug her face into his chest as she hugged him. "I knew you had ended up in Narnia, I just knew it." He just hugged her back and smiled before pulling away and cupping her cheek with his hand. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears, only for them to be replaced by more tears.

"It's okay, we're both fine now, we're both together," he said as giddy as a school boy.

"I know, I know," she said wiping the tears away and smiling as well. "I just can't believe that you are here. You don't know how much it hurt," she said.

"Don't think about it. Just think about us," he said.

"Right," she said and hugged him again. He hugged her back with a slight laugh.

"I love you," she said and Edmund froze before pulling away.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yes, I lost more sleep over that then anything. I had loved you and I never had a chance to tell you. I'm not going to wait any longer. I love you Edmund," she said seriously. Edmund smiled a large smile.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time as well. I love you Carolyn, and I am so happy you are here," he said. Carolyn grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled away and neither of them couldn't stop smiling.

"Well now what?" asked Carolyn as she leaned against him and looked around at the library.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he pulled her hair aside and started playing with it.

"I mean, Narnia is at peace isn't it? Just we just stay here and enjoy the rest of our days together?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes, that is exactly what we do. There is nothing else to do," he said.

"And there is nothing else I would want to do," she said and kissed him again before snuggling into him.

And that is exactly what they did. All four of them lived together as royalty in Narnia until the end of their days. Eventually Edmund proposed to Carolyn and she took Susan's place as a queen of Narnia and not once did they worry about train accidents nor rare diseases. Narnia is a magically place after all.

The end.

**A/n: ** okay, that's it. Fin. Officially.

And to all of you, yes I did realize that Eustace and Jill did die in the train accident as well but I wanted closure between Carolyn and Eustace and I wanted to incorporate Jill, so changed it a bit, and I can do that because this is a fan fiction after all.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you all who have been reading since I first posted chapter, and to all the new people who has discovered my story.

Reviews are welcomed and I hope you continue to read my other stories. If you look at my profile I update it like a blog and it has, posted right now, what stories I am working on and which ones will be coming out soon.

Thank you again.

-Charlotte


End file.
